New Domino Chronicles
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Sequel to Brother. Jason Ramon's life in New Domino City continues as he and the signers meet new friends, new adventures and new dangers that will lead them to their destinies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to New Domino Chronicles. The Story of Jason Ramon in New Domino City continues as now the soul gem keeper so enjoy everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's just this story and its OCs. **

**Chapter 1: Date interrupted**

Six months have passed since the Signer-Dark Signer war and it's also the anniversary for two young psychic duelists. Jason Ramon-Izinski and Alyssa Taylor were in New Domino City park enjoying a nice lunch that the both of them arranged. After eating the both of them enjoyed looking at the clouds with Alyssa in Jason's arms.

"Hmm remind me again how we became boyfriend and girlfriend again?" She asked as Jason just chuckled.

"Oh I think you know." He teased at her as Alyssa let out a sigh.

"Oh yea I remember now." She said. For the past six months Alyssa had lived a nice life with her aunt who was her mother's sister and for Jason he settling his new life in New Domino was difficult at first moving away from California, but he fit in just fine and it almost felt like he lived there for six years. "Um Jason, can you please turn off that light glowing in my face?" Alyssa asked as Jason looked down to see his dragon soul pendent glowing.

"Hey Alyssa look." He said as his girlfriend opened his eyes to see Jason's pendent glowing as well.

"Your dragon soul pendent, that must mean one of the signers are in trouble. But which one?" She asked as Jason got up and helped Alyssa up.

"Let's find out." He said as he and Alyssa went to their bike and skateboard. Jason was hoping the signer in trouble wasn't his sister Akiza the former Black Rose. Much like him, Akiza had a lot to adjust to. Their parents unlike last time now spend a lot of time with their children now going out to movies and sometimes tag team dueling and single dueling. But now and then Jason had always been worried about Akiza. Even though she had control over her psychic powers she still had minor accidents but always focused on the happy thoughts of life to keep control of her power. They soon made their way to a city area called Popo Time where the three older signers Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan were living in. After a few weeks of absences the three finally returned and were glad to say that the bridge connecting the Satellite and New Domino City was complete. The three moved into an apartment home who's land owner was cranky and kind elderly woman who was mean to Crow and Jack but kind to Yusei. Apparently the elderly woman was a friend of Martha's, who gave them a home to live in since Jack no longer wanted to live in a life of luxury and wanted to make up for lost time with his friends. When they arrived they were surprised to see Akiza and the twins Leo and Luna. "Akiza, Leo, Luna." Jason said as they both looked up at the young psychic couple.

"Hey little brother, what are you doing here?" She asked as Jason showed her and the twins his glowing pendent. "So it seems Yusei has called you too." She said as Jason gasped wondering what happened to the head dragon signer. Then Jason looked at Akiza and Luna's marks as theirs glowed and then disappeared, as for Jason's pendent faded to a black orb. Jason had learned that whenever one of the signers harness all the powers of the crimson dragon so they would harness the power of Jason's crimson dragon soul. Suddenly Jason became lightheaded and fainted as Akiza went over to hold him. Inside Jason's mind however, he could see the entire duel and it was Yusei once again who held all the power of the crimson dragon accompanied with a red glowing circle in the center of the crimson dragon mark. Jason then looked behind him as he then saw a giant robot alongside his turbo duelist.

"What kind of a duel monster is that?" he asked. Before he could get his answer Yusei syncro summoned his Majestic Star Dragon and destroyed the giant robot duel monster and the turbo duelist was defeated and Jason whited out. As Jason woke up he looked up to see himself in his sister's arms and the four of them looking down at him. "It's Yusei he's won." He said as the others smiled.

"We know, our dragon marks returned and your pendent is now crimson red again." She said as Jason looked down to see his orb colorful again.

"Well that's a relief." He said as he then looked back down at his pendent. "Still someone that powerful could have let Yusei tell all of us he was in trouble with our marks and dragon soul. But who?" He said as they all were wondering the same thing. A few minutes later, Yusei, Jack, Crow along with Mina and Trudge were there. Yusie had explained that there was a ghost duelist who targeted turbo duelist and the same ghost dueled him today only that it was a duel bot, a robot that Sector Security uses.

"So there is a new powerful force out there, probably even powerful then the dark signers combined." Jason said and Yusei nodded.

"Yeah and unlike last time theirs can absorb syncro monsters and use their powers against the duelist that summoned them." He said as Jason then had a funny feeling in his stomach thinking about someone controlling his Azure Eyes. "By the way Jase, weren't you and Alyssa on a date today?" Yusei asked as soon as he said that Jack and Crow began to panic.

"Well hey, Jason if you want to finish your date let me and Crow take you to a small café across the street." Jack said as he grabbed Jason's as Crow took Alyssa's.

"Yeah, come on lets go." He said as Jason helplessly looked back at his sister for help, but all he saw was her giggling at the scene she was seeing. Eventually Jack and Crow took them to the café where Jason and Alyssa finished having their lunch date all the while the two were still wondering who was that powerful to control others synchro monsters.

**Next time on New Domino Chronicles: Its back to school as Jason, Alyssa, Akiza and the twins attend New Domino City Duel Academy. However the twin's class is in trouble and Jason, his sister and his girlfriend step in to help. Can they prevail or can another friend help? Next time on New Domino Chronicles: School Duels.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of New Domino Chronicles. Wow two chapters in one day. I also want everyone to know the duel is slightly abridged. Enjoy everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's just this story and the OCs. **

**Chapter 2: School Duels**

"We're here children." A driver said as the Izinski siblings smiled.

"Thank's Abraham." They both said as they said good bye to their driver. They soon made their way to Duel Academy. After the war, Jason and Akiza's parents were quick to register Jason and re-register Akiza to the Duel Academy as well as Alyssa's aunt registered her. However the road to going to Duel Academy wasn't an easy one. Akiza's reputation at the academy still remained and the staff as well as the student body wasn't convinced, even though she helped save the world during the singer's war they all believed she was still a witch and a danger to the school. To make matters worse the Vice Chancellor Rudolph Heitmann sparked the fire even more saying that the witch has let the demons into the school, describing both Jason and Alyssa. Well that didn't settle well with Akiza and Jason's father one bit. So Hideo Izinski dueled the Vice Chancellor and won. And if Akiza and Jason's father won then that was good enough for the Chancellor of the academy that Akiza, Jason and Alyssa were no threat to the school and allowed them to enroll. However, Vice Chacellor Heitmann wouldn't let them get away with it and instead of placing Akiza in Obelisk Blue and Jason and Alyssa in Ra Yellow after the three of them took a placement test, he instead placed them all in Slipher Red, and thus the deal was done. However the fact that they were all in Slipherer Red didn't bother the three at all as they all become some of the most popular kids at school and called themselves the three roses. The uniforms the students at NDC Duel Academy were different unlike the ones at Duel Academy Island just off the coast of New Domino City, boys wore blue uniforms and the girls wore red ones and they wore a pin with the colors red, yellow and blue to describe which dorm they belonged to.

"Hey look theirs Leo and Luna." Jason said pointing out to twins.

"Let's run over to them and say hi then, there's plenty of time to talk to them before classes start." She said as she ran over to them as Jason followed.

"Hey guys." They heard Alyssa said as she ran along with them to the twins.

"Hey Ally." Jason said as he blushed as he thought about how cute she looked in her Slipher Red outfit.

"Leo, Luna!" Akiza shouted out.

"Hey, Akiza, Jason, Alyssa." Leo shouted back at them.

"Hey back at ya!" Akiza said as the finally caught up to the twins.

"Hey Akiza, we saw your duel yesterday against that kid, nice job." Luna said as Akiza smiled.

"Yeah, you've inspired me so much that I want to be at the top of my class." Leo said as Jason smiled.

"Well then good luck in your duel." He said as the bell chimed for classes to start. "Well that's the bell. Alyssa and I have to get to class, later sis." Jason said as he and Alyssa went to their classroom.. After a long day Jason said goodbye to Alyssa and caught up with his sister as they were picked up by Abraham and taken home. When they arrived, Jason collapsed on the living room couch.

"Ugh, another day of exhausting school work, and I have loads of homework to do as well! You're lucky you had an exam and no homework afterword today sis." Jason said as he pouted as Akiza just giggled.

"Yeah but that makes me able to help you. So let's have a snack before we get started. " She said as Jason looked up at her and smiled.

"Your right sis, thanks." He said as they had their snack and then Akiza helped her brother get his homework done. The next day the Akiza, Jason and Alyssa arrived to the school as they all began to walk to their classes.

"Hey did you hear the Vice Chancellor is planning on expelling one of the youth classes from school." One of the students said as the three roses stopped to hear them.

"Yeah and I heard it's the class that has those twins who are friends of the three roses." The other said as Akiza, Jason and Alyssa gasped.

"Leo and Luna's class expelled?" Alyssa asked. "But why?" she said as they all heard Akiza give out a hum.

"We're about to find out." She said as she made her way to Leo and Luna's classroom with her brother and Alyssa on her heels. As they arrived they could hear the vice chancellor yelling to the class from the other side of the door insulting them. "That's it!" She said as she then opened the door. When the three of them walked in, the whole class was surprised to see the three popular kids at school in their classroom. Jason just watched seeing Akiza giving the vice chancellor a piece of his mind. Akiza was a bit of a defender for those who were being bullied at school which got her fellow piers to give her more respect than the last time and he was proud that she was doing that, but he got worried if she let out her emotions too much her psychic powers would be unleashed. The tension was toned slightly down at the arrival of Yusei Fudo.

"Well, well if it isn't the Fortune Cup champion." The vice chancellor said as the whole classroom roared in applause. "So what brings you to duel academy?" he asked.

"I'm here to fix something that's got a few screws loose." He said as the vice chancellor just smirked. "Well if you want to fix anything, you might as well fix this entire classroom that play with such weak monsters because they are going to get expelled as of today." He said as Akiza then snapped.

"Listen if you're going to expel them then you'll have to expel me as well." She said as Jason stood right next to her.

"Same goes for me." He said as Alyssa stood right next to her boyfriend.

"If you're planning to expel two of the three roses then you might as well expel the whole pack. But if you do then you lose the three best duelists here at the academy." She said but the vice chancellor wasn't fazed.

"Whatever, your just like the lot of them anyway since you hang with those weaklings. And as for you Mr. Fudo why don't you go fix whatever you have to go fix?" he said as Yusei just smirked.

"Well the thing I was going to fix something called the Rudolph Heitmaan." He said which made the vice chancellor begin to tick. "Apparently that is the thing with screws loose." Jason just chuckled as the vice chancellor began to get even more annoyed at the shooting star duelist.

"Well you just happen to be talking to Rudolph Heitmaan himself." The vice chancellor said as Yusei was surprised to see that this was the guy he was sent to fix.

"Well then if your Rudolph Heitmann how about we duel then?" Yusei asks as Rudolph let out a chuckle.

"That's fine and if I win all these students including your three friends will be expelled." Rudolph said as the it was break time. During the break, Leo and Luna's teacher was concerned about the duel but Akiza reassured her that Yusei will do fine. Jason was listening to her nearby as Alyssa walked up to him.

"Don't tell me the brother of the former black rose is scared?" She asked as Jason just looked at her.

"No of course not." He said as Alyssa just kept jabbing at him.

"Then what's bugging you?" Alyssa asked as Jason just sighed.

"It's just that I'm worried for Yusei, I mean dad held his own against the vice chancellor but even he had to pull out a miracle combo in the end." Jason said remembering the duel between his dad and the vice chancellor. His dad used Akiza's deck since it was the one he build for her. He even managed to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon, but even that wasn't good enough as his dad had to think fast and in the end defeated the vice chancellor. Soon the duel between Heitmaan and Yusei began Yusei managed to summon out a Flamevell Guard. "Wow so one of you have a Flamvell Guard?" Jason asked the kids as Bob one of Leo and Luna friends nodded.

"Yeah, you've inspired me to create a dragon deck just like you." He said as Jason smiled.

"See Jason, you're an inspiration to these kids, that's something the Vice Chancellor can't see." Akiza said with a wink as Jason nodded.

"Oh yeah, well we'll just see about that!" Heitmann said as he began his turn summoning out an Ancient Gear Statue and then using that along with a Duplication spell card to summon two more Gear Statues and then summoned three Ancient Gear Golems.

"Oh no, Gear Golems, I remember I had a bad outing with one when I started dueling." Jason said as Akiza nodded.

"Same here, during my first outing as the Black Rose, but I managed to pull out in the end." Akiza said as Alyssa agreed.

"Yeah let's just see if Yusei can do the same thing." She said as the duel between Heitmann and Yusei. The young satellite duelist was able to protect Flamvell monster with a Turner Barrier trap card from Heitmann's Golems preventing him from being destroyed. However that didn't stop Heitmann as he was able to attack with all three Golems as Yusei lost three-fourths of his lifepoints.

"Man, Yusei just lost three thousand life points off the back." Jason said.

"And something tells me the vice chancellor isn't done yet." Akiza said as Jason just grunted.

"Well let's just hope Yusie has something has something up his sleeves like always." Alyssa said as the twins and the Izinski siblings agreed. And she was right, after Heitman activated Level Thunder to inflict more damage to try to finish off Yusei, he discarded another one of the students cards as he didn't take any damage.

"All right, Yusei used my card to protect him." Patty, another friend of the twins said. "And it's all thanks to you Alyssa." She said flashing a big grin to Jason's girlfriend as she smiled back. Jason also smiled; Alyssa as well as Akiza has been a sort of role models to the young girls who attended Duel Academy. And it was thanks to Alyssa's advice on adding that duel monsters card to her deck that helped improve her deck. It was Yusei's turn and when Akiza and Jason spotted that signature grin on his face it was all over. He played his Cards of Consonance spell card discarding his card from his hand and was able to syncro summon using the tuner monster he summoned on his field and a non-tuner monster in his hand to syncro summon Stardust Dragon.

"Hey Sly isn't that your duel monster he used to syncro summon Stardust?" Jason asked as Sly just gave him a humph and looked away and Jason just gave him a smile. Sly was a friend of Leo and Luna's as well but at the same time was a bit of a bully.

"Yeah, but remember Yusei's Stardust isn't strong enough." He said with as everyone looked on.

"As much as I hate to say it, Sly's right." Leo said as Sly smirked again. "Stardust isn't strong enough to take out any of those Golems."

"That maybe, but I think Yusei wouldn't have brought out Stardust if it wasn't for a reason." Jason said remembering the last few times he saw Yusei duel with Stardust. Soon after Yusei summoned out Stardust he played his trap card sending Stardust back to his extra deck and summoning out three of the tuners that belonged to Leo and Luna's friends, along with one of his own. "I knew it." Jason grinned as everyone looked at him confused. "He's going to try to win this with all your monsters, just watch." He said as the kids then had bright smiles on their faces while the look on the vice chancellor was in shock in what Yusei was going to do.

"And now I activate my face down Tuner's Explosion, by sacrificing three tuners on my field to destroy all three of your Ancient Gear Golems, and you take 1000 points of damage for every monster that is destroyed." He said as the three golems came crashing down on Heitmann as he lost the same amount of life points that Yusei had and begun to panic, now the duel was tied and Yusei was not done yet. "And now I attack directly with Debris Dragon!" He said as the tuner dragon attacked the Vice Chancellor and won the duel.

"All right, he won!" The kids including Jason cheered as Yusei and Alyssa smiled and Sly just smirked as if he wasn't impressed. They all soon went down to where the duel field was at and congratulate him.

"Good job Yusei!" Jason said giving his Satellite friend a high five.

"Thanks Jase." Yusei said smiling back.

"However I still have the final say in the matter." Heitmann said killing the moment as everyone was worried that he wasn't going to keep his word and expel them all. "And I say they can all stay." He said as everyone smiled that thanks to the Satellite duelist.

**Next time on New Domino Chronicles: It's a race to find Yusei as Akiza and Jason team up with Mina to find their kidnapped friend. During the search Akiza and Jason are separated and ends up in the hands of a mysterious person who has information about a third party that targets him and Akiza. Is this person friend or foe and what kind of information does he have? Next time on New Domino Chronicles: Secrets from within.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94,signing out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to New Domino. This chapter will provide the first main plot for Jason in this story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, just this story and its OCs. **

**Chapter 3: Secrets within**

It was just another regular weekend in New Domino City. Everything was quiet inside the Izinski residence as Jason was asleep on the couch after watching a move until…

"JASON WAKE UP!" A voice yelled in his ear as Jason got spooked and fell off the couch.

"Man that hurt." He said as he looked up to see his sister with her hands on her hips looking very angry. "Akiza, what's wrong? Just so you know I haven't done anything wrong." He said trying to get on the red haired duelist bad side but he was taken by surprise when Akiza took his arm.

"Not that now come on! Mina is outside waiting for us!" She said Jason just got confused some more.

"Mina waiting outside for us? For what?" He asked as he was then dragged outside and hopped inside the car where the blue haired woman from Sector Security was waiting for them. While they were driving Akiza explained that she was on her way to Popo Time to spend some time with Yusei while he was getting ready for the World Duel Racing Grand Prix which New Domino City was hosting this year. They got in touch with Jack and Crow as they too were involved in the search that Akiza organized. Jason just sighed at his older sisters actions. Ever since the first encounter between two back when she was the Black Rose, Akiza has sometimes had been a little shy around Yusei meaning that she could've had a little crush on the duelist from the Satellite. But every time Jason question her sister's crush on Yusei she always threatened him by pulling out her duel disk and showing him her Black Rose Dragon and warned him never to mention it. Jason ever since then had not but he sensed there was a soft spot in Akiza's heart for Yusei since he and Alyssa are now in a relationship. Suddenly the transmission between Jack, Crow and Akiza was cut off when a voice was heard on the radio.

"If you can hear this, Yusei is inside a soda delivery truck." He said as the transmission then cut out. They soon continued driving until both Akiza's mark and Jason's dragon gem began to glow.

"It's Yusei!" Jason gasped as Akiza put a tight grip on her arm. "But where is he?" He said as Akiza then looked down on the lower part of the freeway.

"Down there!" Akiza pointed out to a soda delivery truck. Soon Mina began to speed up as they managed to get down to the lower part of the freeway and caught up to the truck only to find out there was no one behind the wheel. Soon the truck began to speed up as Akiza took out her duel disk and summoned out Rose Tentacles to help break the doors open to see Yusei.

"Akiza, Jason!" Yusei said in relief as Akiza smiled back.

"Hey someone order a rescue?" Akiza teased back as Jason just smiled.

_Yep, she really got it in for Yusei._ He thought to himself as it was interrupted when he then saw Akiza jump on to the truck which was going faster than ever.

"Akiza!" both he and Yusei shouted as Yusei grabbed her arm as Jason breathed a sigh of relief. But there was more trouble ahead as the debris from the truck came right at them along with Akiza's duel disk which came off. Luckily Jason had jumped up and grabbed it, unfortunately the debris hit the car as it screeched to a halt as Jason helplessly watched Akiza and Yusei being sped off.

"Akiza…" he muttered worried for both his sister and his best friend.

"Can anyone hear me?" Mina said as she tried the radio again. "This is Mina Simington of sector security. Please respond." She said as she got nothing but static meaning the radio frequency was jammed. Then a rider on a duel runner sped by them as they both looked on. "Who was that?" she asked as Jason just took a breath and hopped out of the car along with his own duel disk.

"Hey Mina, make sure to keep an eye on Akiza's duel disk okay?" He asked as Mina wondered and soon found out what he meant.

"Oh no, young man, you aren't going anywhere not until we radio in sector security." Mina said in a stern voice. But Jason just gave her a smirk.

"Either way I have to go find out if my sister and Yusei are alright." He said as he then shouted out. "It's Dueling Time!" he shouted as his duel disk activated and opened his deck box on his belt. "Now let's see what I draw today." He said as he pulled out a card and grinned. "Fantastico!" He said as he placed the card on his duel disk. "I summon Sapphire Dragon!" He shouted out as a Sapphire version of Luster Dragon came out as he hopped on. "See you later Mina!" He shouted as his dragon took off.

"Jason!" Mina shouted but it was too late as the dragon was far from sight. "Izinskis!" She muttered to herself seeing both Jason and Akiza now as twice the trouble. Back in the sky, Jason was looking down for any sign of his sister or Yusei as he then came across where the curb of the freeway was broken as he then set his dragon next to it. Jason was devastated at what he saw fearing the worst.

"No…" He muttered as he put his head down as tears came down his face.

"Hey you!" a voice shouted as Jason then looked up as he wiped away his tears and looked up where the voice came from. He soon saw a man with brown spiky hair and sideburns and blue eyes wearing a butler suit next to a duel runner. "If you are looking for the two people who were in that truck they made it out. I can take you to where they are if you want." He said as this made Jason smile knowing his sister and Yusei were alive.

"Thank you!" He said as he took off his dragon card off his duel disk as it was deactivated. He soon ran up the hill where the man was. "Thank you stranger, I'm Jason, Jason Ramon." He said as the man nodded and got on his duel runner.

"I know who you are Jason, now hop on." He said as Jason didn't hesitate but and climbed aboard. As they continued driving down the road to catch up with his friends, Jason decided to break the silence.

"So back there, what do you mean you know who I was?" He asked as the man in front of him just continued to look forward on the road.

"Behind you, there is an envelope open it." He said as Jason looked behind him to see an envelope flapping in the wind. He reached back as he opened it to see a picture of him and his sister and gasped at what he saw. "My friend and I, ran into some strange characters while we're here in New Domino City. They had a picture of you and that girl, but they seemed more interested in the girl. Why?" He asked as Jason looked up.

"She's my sister, and she is one of the most popular girls in town now in a good way now." He said not wanting to be reviling more about her.

"We'll we're here." He said as the duel runner came to a stop on a hill as they looked down to see Yusei and a another turbo duelist who to Jason's surprised was a girl.

"The turbo duelist is a girl?" He said in surprised as his driver just chuckled.

"Who said Turbo Dueling was a men's sport?" The man said as Jason had a thought of Akiza turbo dueling alongside Yusei, Jack and Crow. They looked on as Yusei and the girl were giving they're all and it was back and forth.

"Wow you, friend is a good turbo duelist." Jason said as he looked to the man as he smiled.

"Thank you Jason, you too." He said as they looked on. Soon there was a commotion as they looked ahead to see another truck coming to where the two were about to come on.

"Oh, no that truck is coming towards them." Jason yelled out as a funny feeling then came over him. He then took a closer look as his eyes widen to see her holding Yusei's Stardust Dragon. She then put it on Yusie's duel disk as it flew over the blond girl and blocked the falling truck long enough for all three to get out as the truck then came down.

"So that's why." The man said as Jason looked at him. "She's a psychic duelist, just like you." He said as he and Jason looked at each other only to hear snickering nearby as they saw a group of men. "So those are the men who threw that truck at them and possibly kidnapped your friend. He said as Jason just smirked.

"Leave those guys to me." He said as he went over to them. "Hey you!" Jason yelled out as the group of men in suits looked at him. Jason then activated his duel disk and summoned out his Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon. His dragon then roared at them as they all were now scared. "If I where you I leave right now otherwise my dragon has just found its next snack." Jason said as the men were quick to leave only to run into the man that Jason was with as they were all soon beaten up by him as they were knocked out. "Whoa, nice moves." Jason said as the man dusted himself off.

"Thank you." The man said as he got back on the duel runner. "Now let's go down and meet our friends shall we." He said as Jason nodded as they road down to Yusei, Akiza and the female turbo duelist. When they got there Jason jumped off and ran over to hug his sister.

"So this is your brother then?" The girl then asked in a French accent as Akiza nodded. "Well then it's a very pleasure to meet you." She said as she and Jason shook hands. "My name is Sherry LeBlanc."

"You should thank him, he used his dragon to help scare off those kidnappers of yours Yusei Fudo." The man said as Yusei and Akiza nodded.

"Yep we saw it from down here, good job Jase." He said ruffling Jason hair.

"Yes, thank you for helping Elsworth." Sherry said she then turned her attention back to Yusei and Akiza. "As for you two, I look forward to dueling you againd Yusei Fudo and to you," She said looking to Akiza "I look forward to dueling you soon." She said as Jason notice his sister blush as the roar of Sherry and Elsworth's duel runners sounded as they rode off. The scene was soon quiet as Jason noticed both his sister and Yusei were both quiet and so was he. He was still wondering what strange people want with his sister. Later that night, in the city Jacob one of the three new directors of the city was waiting in the ally for someone. Soon a limo pulled up as a man in a white suit came out Jacob soon stepped out of the shadows as the man grinned.

"Good to see you Director Jacob, do you have the information?" The man asked as Jacob said nothing and handed him a file. "Thank you for your services." He said as the man went into his limo and drove away. Jacob looked on as he wasn't alone as another figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Jacob, are you sure we can trust this group?" The man called Primo asked as Jacob looked back at him.

"Yes Primo, if they can find a way to lure the signers including that one girl they keep talking about, we will have no problem in creating the grand design." Jacob said as he looked up into the sky.

**Next time on New Domino Chronicles: The festivities for the WDRGP kick off with a party. But there are some people looking to crash it. Can Jason and the new formed Team 5D's try to restore the piece? Next time on New Domino Chronicles: Party Crashers.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone and welcome back to New Domino City Chronicles. Sorry for how long this took. So let's get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, just this story and its OC**

**Chapter 4: Party Crashers **

_Jason was running inside a temple with white pillars. Outside of the temple was a full moon as he could hear a dragon's roar. He looked behind him to see Black Rose Dragon but it looked different. It looked sleeker along with a white glow around it_. _He then looked forward as he suddenly stopped. He could see a girl with red hair wearing a priestess outfit. _

_"__Give it up little brother; you know you can't escape your destiny." The girl said as she extended her arm. "Now my dragon, it's time to finish him." She said as the wind then picked up as Jason looked up to see the glowing Black Rose Dragon about to fire its attack…_

"Ahhh…!" Jason screamed as he woke up shocked and began panting. Ever since Elsworth told him that strange people have begun looking for him and his sister he's been having the same nightmare for a while.

"Jason? Come on you got to get ready!" Akiza said from the other side Jason's closed door. Earlier in the week Yusei, Jack and Crow had gotten an invitation to come to a huge party for all the World Duel Racing Grand Prix teams and had invited him, Akiza, Alyssa, and the twins to the party. Jason had also heard word from his friend Michael that he was back in town along with his cousin who was part of a team made up of a trio of up and coming turbo duelists called Team Next Gen. Jason then got ready as he got into a suit his father wore when he was his age. After getting ready, he then walked over to his sisters room and knocked on her door.

"Come in." Akiza said from behind the door as Jason then walked in and he was amazed by what Akiza was wearing. She was sporting a long red dress that matched the color of her hair and shoes along with a pair of long white gloves that went up to her elbow. "So Jase, what do you think?" She said as she did a little twirl while Jason crossed his arms and smiled.

"Wow, sis I got to say I'm impressed and hopefully Yusei as well." Jason said as Akiza giggled.

"Thanks Jason." She said. Akiza after a long time had finally admitted that she had feelings for the raven haired duelist. Ever since then with encouragement from Alyssa and Jason she had tried to tell Yusei but every time she tried something always came up to interrupt the two which irritated the trio. After applying last of her makeup she then looked to her brother, "Ready?" she asked as Jason nodded as he then put his arm in a hook formation.

"Ready." He said as Akiza hooked her arm around his. As they walked down the stairs they were greeted by their parents with their mom holding a digital camera.

"Aww, look at my two little kids going to their first party together. Here let me take a few pictures." She said as Akiza and Jason then got together as their mother took a few pictures. After taking a few pictures, they then heard their mother cry.

"Hey mom, what's wrong?" Akiza asked worried for her and Jason's mother.

"Yeah, is there something the matter?" Jason asked as their mom wiped away some of her tears.

"No kids, it's just that taking these pictures of you two together is a first for me and your father." She said as Akiza and Jason just smiled.

"Aww mom." They both said as they hugged their mother.

"Thanks kids, now you better get ready because your dad is taking you." She said as Akiza and Jason were shocked at what they heard.

"What daddy is taking us?" Akiza said as their father just chuckled.

"Yup. Seeing that this is yours and Jason's first party together who better fit to take you then your old man?" Their father said as the two siblings smiled. With that the three then went into a van as they took them to a building near the Kaiba Dome. "I'll be in the parking lot kids, call me when you're ready to go." He said as Jason and Akiza nodded. As their father drove off they then heard several voices calling out for their name. They both turned around to see Yusei, Crow, Alyssa, and the twins. The twins were both formally dressed but Yusei and Jack weren't since they were both tight on money and couldn't afford nice suites. While the twins were both wearing formal clothes, Jason's eyes were on his girlfriend who was sporting a long blue dress with matching blue heels.

"So what do you think Ryan, did I make you speechless again?" She said twirling around in her dress as Jason was still speechless.

"Alright lovebirds that's enough." Crow said snapping Jason out of his trance. "Now come on let's go to the party." He said as everyone agreed. When they went inside they were all amazed at what they saw. It was as elegant party with all the turbo duel teams and other guests.

"Wow, now this is what I call a gala." Alyssa said in awe.

"Jason, Jason over here!" someone said as Jason turned around to see his best friend from West Coast.

"Michael!" Jason said as Akiza then turned to see her brother running to his friend as she smiled before rejoining the others. "How are you bud it's been a while." Jason said as Michael just smiled.

"Yeah it has been, everyone at home misses you especially Kevin and Ashley. Speaking of which..." He said as he pulled out his phone and showed a picture of Kevin and Ashely together holding hands. "Kevin and Ashley are finally together." He said as Jason just smirked.

"Well it's about time." Jason said as he remembered one time Kevin told him that he had a crush on Ashley.

"Hey cousin, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" a voice said as they looked to see a man who looked in his twenty's with fair skin, black hair and cyan eyes wearing a white jacket.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Michael said as he chuckled. "Jason, meet my cousin Trevor." He said as Trevor shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Jason, it is an honor to meet the US champ." He said as Jason smiled.

"And it's nice to meet Michael's cousin." Jason said in response as the three laughed.

"Hey Trev, come on we're being interviewed right now." A voice called out as the three looked to see two others, with the same jackets as him were standing next to Carly.

"Well I got to go you two, team duties call." Trevor said as he walked away.

"So, what have you've been up to since you moved her Jase?" Michael asked as Jason began telling him everything that happened, going out on dates with Alyssa, the ghost and telling him about the people who are looking for him and his sister and the nightmare. "So do you think the nightmare is connected to the ghost or the people hunting for you and Akiza?" Michael asked as Jason just shook his head.

"I don't know but what I do know it probably has more to do with the hunt for me and Akiza then the ghost." Jason said as Michael then hummed.

"And who is ever looking for you and Akiza, do you think is Arcadia?" Jason's friend asked reminded him of the people who his sister and girlfriend were allied with once.

"I don't think so, Alyssa told me after Sayer disappeared the Arcadia movement basically fell apart. There is still an organization for psychic duelists, but it's just for those who don't have a home." He said.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my least favorite peasants." A regal female voice said as both Jason and Michael grounded.

"Oh no." Jason said.

"Liz." Michael said as the turned to see a girl with long blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes wearing a red dress with black flats. Liz or Elizabeth as she was called was a kid from England who moved to West Coast when Jason and his friends just entered Middle School. Originally she was supposed to be at a boarding school which was in the neighboring city but her parents who decided to live in the quietness of the city decided to enter Liz into the Middle School much to her disapproval. Since then she had been as everyone called her a royal pain as she then proclaimed herself Queen of West Coast. That was until Jason gave her a lesson and in duel monsters and beat her. Though she lost she still considered herself a Queen since her family was wealthy.

"So what brings you to New Domino City, Liz?" Jason asked as blonde just gave a loud sniff.

"My brother and his two royal knights are here to participate in the World Racing Grand Prix and win its riches for our home country, unlike your team of peasants." She said as both Jason and Michael then got mad.

"Oh yeah and what makes you think your team is better than ours." Jason asked as Elizabeth pulled out a fan to cover half her face and then took a half turn.

"Because they have money, fame and brains unlike yours." She said which made the two friends angry. "After all your team Jason is made up of two people from the slums and someone who calls himself a King." She said as Jason clinched his fist. "And you Michael, your brother and his friends what are they calling themselves that next generation of turbo duelists, as if!" She said as Michael had clinched his fist but then took a big breath and then looked at looked at Liz with a sly grin on his face.

"So what does that make you, the beauty of the bunch." He said as Liz began to blush.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" She said as Jason looked confused.

"It should be no surprise that Team Knights would get someone as beautiful as you to cheer them on." He said as Liz blushed even more.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She said before turning away and stomped off. Jason and Michael stood there for a moment and laughed.

"What, what was that all about?" Jason asked as both he and Michael then stopped laughing.

"Well I spied on Liz one time, and saw that she had a huge crush on me." He said as Jason just shook his head.

"Looks like the Queen of Mean is not such a royal pain as we thought." Jason said as the two laughed some more. "And it looks like we were right about you too, having a crush on her." He said as Michael looked the other way.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Michael said as Jason just chuckled. They were soon interrupted by a ringing sound as Michael took out a cell phone from his pocket and answered it. "Okay." Michael said to the other person on the other side of the line as he then hung up. "Sorry Jase but that was Trev, he said that the opening statements for the tournament are about to begin in a moment. I got to get back to him." He said as Jason nodded.

"That's okay I understand, I got to get back to my sister and my friends anyway." Jason said as he extended out his hand. "Good luck in the tournament." He said as Michael just smiled and shook his hand.

"Thanks, Jase. Who knows, maybe we'll duel your team in the tournament." He said as the two friends then went their separate ways. Jason then went over to his sister and his friends.

"So how was your time with your friend?" Akiza asked her brother.

"It was great; he kept me up to date with what's going on back home." Jason said as he then had a grin on his face. "So have you told Yusei yet?" he asked as Akiza then blushed and shook her head. "Come on Akiza! You better tell him your feelings sooner or later or else it will be too late!" Jason said but before Akiza could retaliate the opening statements from Lazar and the MC who introduced the new duel track, that the turbo teams would duel on in the next few months.

"Wow I got to say I'm impressed." Alyssa said as Jason nodded. "Well I'm parched, Jason want to go to the beverage table with me." Alyssa asked.

"Sure." He said as he then looked over to his sister. "Akiza, Alyssa and I will be right back." He said as his sister nodded and waved back.

As they walked over to the punch and poured there glasses Alyssa just looked at her boyfriend.

"So having a great time?" Alyssa said as Jason nodded.

"Yeah, but between you and me it's a bit boring." He said as Alyssa laughed.

"Ditto." She said taking another sip of her drink. "You know there is a reason why Akiza hasn't said anything to Yusei tonight." She said as Jason nodded.

"I hear you." He said looking down and his drink. "Ever since that duel with Sherry the two haven't said a word to each other. I think there is a change going on with the two." He said as Alyssa nodded. Suddenly there was a scream as glass then broke as a man on a duel runner entered the building through the window. "Stay behind me Ally." Jason told his girlfriend as she did. The guy was causing a ruckus running over tables until he took a look at Jason.

"Ah, the US champ, let's see how tough you are now." He said as revved up his runner and began to drive it towards Jason until…

"Black Rose Dragon attack!" Akiza said as the dragon pushed the guy into another window and out of the building. "Jason are you okay?" Akiza asked walking over to her brother as he nodded.

"Thanks to you." He said as he looked to see Akiza with her duel disk.

"I knew bring it to the party would be good for something." She said holding her duel disk with pride as Black Rose Dragon disappeared. With the chaos out of the way and Trudge directing Sector Security officers to follow the rouge turbo duelist Jason then got up to hug his sister.

"Thanks again big sis." Jason said as Akiza hugged his younger brother back.

"You're welcome." She said as they then heard footsteps to see the gang running towards them.

"Are you guys okay." Yusei asked as the two Izinskis nodded as everyone took a sigh of relief.

"What the ghost is back!?" They heard Trudge yell out loud as everyone gasped. The ghost the one that landed officer Trudge and countless other duelists who use Syncro summoning in the hospital, the one that Yusei took out was back.

"How is that possible?" Jason asked as Yusei had a determined look on his face.

"Only one way to find out." He said as he ran to the garage where his duel runner was as the others then trailed him. They were almost to their duel runners when a man then stood in their way. He was a man with spiky blue hair, wearing red visor and a turbo duelist outfit. Akiza's older sibling instincts soon kicked in as she stood in front of Jason, Alyssa and the twins.

"Hey can you get out of the way, we are in a bit of a hurry here." Crow said as the man said nothing. After a few seconds of silence Jack then stepped in.

"Forget about him Yusei, let's get going!" He said as everyone was ready to head out after the ghost.

"Go where?" The man then finally said as everyone stopped. "The duel will be over before you even get there." He said as everyone just stared at him. "And if you do get there what then?" He said as the tension began to grow. "You aren't ready to face the ghost again… Yusei Fudo." He said as everyone looked at Yusei. "If you want to win, you have to find what you are looking for, the syncro solution." He said as everyone just stayed quiet wondering what he meant. After the mysterious duelist introduced himself, he along with Yusei led everyone out to the turbo track to show him what he was talking about.

**To be continued…**

**Next time on New Domino Chronicles: Jason recaps the events of the night after the party, and then gets a shocking announcement when his sister decides to become a turbo duelist! Will his support along with the others and her training be enough? Next time, A Turbo in Bloom. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, an entire year. Sorry everyone, I was so busy with my other projects and with school that I never thought I'd be working back on this one. Well then here goes nothing. Here is the next chapter of New Domino Chronicles. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 5Ds! **

**Chapter 5: A Rose in Bloom**

Inside his room, Jason Ramon was writing down a journal entry. He had begun writing down his adventures in New Domino City after the war with the dark signers. Since then he began writing everything down that happen since, including the night when they met Vizor.

_After meeting this Vizor guy, we all went out to the duel track. From there we watched as Yusei and Vizor engage in a turbo duel. It was one of the best turbo duels I've seen Yusei be a part of since arriving in New Domino. Vizor even introduced a new way of syncro summoning called accel synchro summoning to Yusie. But despite this new power, Yusei still came through. But all the while I could sense something from my sister Akiza. Ever since that duel with that one female turbo duelist she began acting quiet around us. I'm beginning to worry. I hope it isn't about these dreams I have about her in a priestess costume trying to destroy me with Black Rose. _

Suddenly a knock came from Jason's door.

"Jason, dinners ready." His mom's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Okay coming." He called back as he looked back at his journal. He smiled and closed his journal and walked out. He walked down the stairs and entered the dining room. He walked in to see his dad and his sister. While his dad gave him a warm and welcoming smile he looked over to Akiza who kept to herself. "Akiza…" He muttered to himself. As dinner continued Akiza then stopped eating as everyone looked at her.

"Listen, mom, dad, Jason there's something I need to tell you all." She said as the room got quiet. "I-I wish to become a turbo duelist." She said as everyone gasped.

"A-a turbo duelist?" The father asked.

"Not that terrible things the boys are into." The mother said as Akiza looked at her.

"It's not terrible and it's not a thing that only boys are into." She said as the parents gasped. "The other day I saw Yusei dueling a girl turbo duelist." She said. "And when I watched especially the girl, I felt something different. I realized that I want to have the same feeling that Yusei, Jack and Crow have. And even Yusei is supportive of me." The room once again then got quiet when they heard Akiza and Jason's father cleared his voice.

"Then, who are we to stop you." He said as Akiza looked shocked.

"Daddy." She breathed as she smiled.

"If Yusei is behind you, then so are we." He said as his wife then spoke up.

"Are you sure, she's just a child." Their mother asked as her husband looked at her.

"Remember dear, we have to be supportive of our children's decision." He responded as he looked at Akiza. "Akiza, I approve of your decision to become a turbo duelist." He said. Akiza, joyful of this sprung out of her chair and embraced her father.

"Thank you daddy!" She said as her father fought back. After getting approval from her father, she immediately told the rest of the others. Everyone was pitching in to help her. While Jason teamed up with the three older signers to help assemble a duel runner for his sister, he also wanted to do it to understand how a runner functions so that he can help repair it. In the meantime, the twins and Jason's girlfriend went to several different shops to find a turbo suit suitable for her. She soon found something to her liking, a leather red suit that was just her size. Akiza handled the rest as she registered for a turbo duel class at the academy. She had just barely made it in as the class was full for the first time with the grand prix taking place soon. They day soon arrived when Yusei had called Jason over to put the finishing touches on the runner.

"And there we go." Jason said triumphantly after helping the three finish putting the last piece in.

"It looks like it's all done." Crow said just as proud of getting their project done.

"What's all done?" Akiza's voice said as all four boys looked up to see her in her new outfit. Even Jason was impressed, he hadn't seen it before and Akiza wanted to show it to Yusei.

"Wow sis, you look great." Jason said as Akiza smiled and looked over.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked as Yusei nodded.

"It sure is." He said as Akiza walked down. "We build this from a couple of parts we salvaged from scrap yards. It's not much but it runs just fine. Your brother even pitched in and helped too." He said ruffling Jason's hair.

"Awe, it was nothing." Jason said.

"I don't know what to say you guys." Akiza said still shocked at all of this.

"Well how about you just keep confident about getting you license Akiza." Jason said as Akiza nodded and gave her little brother a high five. For the next few weeks, Akiza had studied hard both day and night with the assist from her friends and family. She studied the most with Yusei with her father keeping an eye on the two. Despite their parents trusting the duelist who saved their daughter, they wanted to make sure they didn't do any funny business while being alone together. After six weeks of classes, Akiza along with several other students were the only ones to pass as everyone was happy for her. The day had come for her first ride as she was preparing herself out next to the practice track when she was greeted by her brother and the twins.

"Hey sis, you look ready." Jason said as she smiled and nodded.

"So are you going to enter the grand prix?" Leo asked excitedly as he sat down on one side of the red haired duelist while his sister and Jason sat on the other.

"Now you guys." She said. "Let's not get carried away here. I'm not even thinking about the grand prix. I'm just hoping I get my license." She said as the hand on her helmet began to shake.

"Hey don't worry about it sis." Jason said reassuring his sister.

"Yeah you'll be great out there." Luna said as Akiza smiled at them. Just then the three other boys around Akiza's age came up to her.

"Um, excuse me are you in the right place?" The first boy asked teasingly.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be at home doing all that girly stuff?" The second asked as the first laughed. Jason stood up in defense of his older sister.

"Hey, you boys better watch it. Because my sister here is a senior here at Duel Academy, not to mention one of the toughest duelist ever. So if I were you I show her some respect." He said as the boys then oohed.

"Oh I am so scared!" The first boy said in a faced scared voice which began to tick Jason.

"Well this ain't duel school." The third boy who looked to be the leader of the trio said. "Turbo Duels are the toughest duels ever. And it takes a real man to handle a duel runner." He said as Jason looked ready to pounce but he only paused when he heard his sister clear her throat.

"So when are these 'real men' going to show up?" She responded back as Jason and the twins giggled at this while the leader growled at her insult. But before anything else could happen the turbo duel teacher called out to them all as Akiza got up from the bench and walked over with the rest of the boys. Jason, Leo and Luna watched from the stands of the practice track to support her when Yusei showed up. As they watched each rider go, each of them had failed turning the corner by either going too fast or too slow. It was soon Akiza's turn as she started of right, nice and fast. However as she reached the corner she was going way to fast.

"Akiza, you have to slow down!" Yusie called out as she crashed.

"Akiza!" Jason and the twins cried out worried for her. But their worry was put aside when she slowly got up.

"I think she may need a few tried on her own." Yusie said as the later three nodded. For the next few days after the class was over, Akiza stayed behind with Yusie, her brother and the twins to practice. But try, after try, after try, she still couldn't make the corner turn.

"Hey let's go check up on her." Yusie said as the others agreed. As they approached the psychic duelist, she was already up on her feet as Jason was the first to get there.

"Hey Akiza, are you okay?" He asked concerned for her sister as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm all right little brother." She said as she looked at the corner. "It's just that turn." She said as she then gasped having an idea in her mind. "Wait that's it!" She exclaimed as she got back on her bike.

"I think she's crashed one too many times." Leo said as everyone began to worry. Akiza had gone two more times but decided to call it quits as she slowly rode back to where the others were.

"I think that's enough for today." She said taking off her helmet.

"That's a good idea sis." Jason said with a sigh of relief. The next day after class, Akiza was out on the track as she finally made the turn. "She did it." Jason said with a smile on his face. Yusei had offered to give Akiza's runner a tune up, so the three walked with their duel runners all the way back to Popo Time. And while the two Izinskis were resting from the long walk, Yusei went to work on the duel runner. Jason then noticed how Akiza was looking at the raven haired duelist as he gave her a little shove as this got her attention.

"What is it Jason?" Akiza asked confused on why he was shoving her. Jason could only motion towards Yusei as Akiza got the message and nodded. "H-hey Yusei?" She asked as Yusei looked up at her.

"Yeah Akiza, what is it?" He asked. Akiza could only stand there with her heart beating and her cheeks turning red. Jason could only hold his breath in excitement, seeing his sister ready to confess her feelings.

"I just wanted to say." She said as she clinched her shaking hands. "I just wanted to say, that I really." She paused as she looked back at her brother as Jason could only just push her to say it.

"I really appreatiate you helping me!" She shouted out fast as Jason face palmed in frustration.

"Oh well your welcome Akiza, anything for a friend." Yusei said as he went back to work.

"Oh well, you almost had him sis." Jason muttered to himself. Akiza had improved more and more each day until one day, she made it around the track in perfect timing and qualified.

"Alright, way to go Akiza!" The twins said as Jason got into their celebration. With Akiza qualified, it was Yusie's turn to teach her.

"Alright Akiza, all you need to do is pass the final exam." He said with encouragement in his voice. The new trick that the duelist from the Satellite wanted to teach her was how to drift backwards and her first attempt was the same when she tried to turn a corner.

"That's got to leave a mark." Jason said as the twins agreed.

"Hmm, there has to be another way to teach her." Yusei said as everyone looked up at him. "I've got it." He then turned to Jason. "Jason tell your sister to meet me at the local roller skating ring tonight." He said as he ran off to his duel runner.

"That's weird." Luna said. "What would roller skating have to do with turbo dueling?"

"Maybe Yusei has a secret crush and wants to ask Akiza out on a date?" Leo said as Luna and Jason turned to him not amused at his little joke.

"Hey guys, where'd Yusei go?" Akiza said as they saw her walking up with her runner.

"He said for you to meet him at the skating ring tonight." Jason said as Akiza was confused by this.

"Oh, okay." She said as she quickly called her parents to tell her to pick up them up. After dropping off the duel runner back at Akiza's place, The Izinski siblings and the twins went to meet up with the skating ring with Yusei. He was already inside the ring with a pair of skates on.

"Here you go Akiza." Luna said handing the psychic duelist a pair of red skates.

"Thanks Luna." Akiza said with a smile. After putting on the skates Akiza went out on the ring with Yusei. She struggled for a bit but got the hand of it, even learning how to coast backwards, all the while Leo trying to convince them that it was a date. The next day Akiza and Jason walked into Popo Time when they were surprised by the new modifications the boys did to the bike.

"I guess all this duel runner needs is a real rider." Akiza said.

"Akiza, you already are a real rider." Jason said before coming over to hug his sister.

"So are you ready?" Yusei said as she nodded. A while later the entire team was in the stands while Akiza and three others who had past, were participating in their final exam. The first guy didn't do so well as he crashed before making the first turn.

"I wonder who the teacher is for the final exam." Jason said as they were shocked to see it was none other than Officer Trudge. "Good luck Akiza." He muttered as Akiza and Trudge started out right way. Akiza had made the first turn but she made a few mistakes. "Looks like my sister is a little off." Jason said. However Akiza was getting back into her game even managing to summoning her ace Black Rose Dragon. "That a girl sis." Akiza's younger brother said. However Trudge was able to get rid of her dragon and had momentum back.

"Come on Akiza." Alyssa said as it was Akiza's turn. And after pulling off a combo she synchro summoned another monster named Splendid Rose. Akiza was slowly able to pick up momentum but just then a bunch of silver rods appeared on the field as everyone grew worried.

"Akiza!" Everyone cried out.

"I have to help her!" Jason said.  
"Wait Jase." Alyssa said holding her boyfriend back. "If you do anything Akiza will automatically fail." Jason grunted in frustration as he sat back down. He then heard laughter coming from the boys who were in Akiza's group as he narrowed his eyes. "I wonder if they did it."

"Hey look at that!" Alyssa said as Jason turned back to the track to see Akiza pull off her an amazing drift and was able to finish her turn and finished off the Sector Security member.

"She did it!" Alyssa and Jason said hugging each other. They all then ran onto the track to congratulate her however Jason stopped and looked behind him to see a familiar blonde haired duelist as she sped away.

"What was that all about?" Jason said as he joined with his friends.

"Hey sis, congrats on the accomplishment." He said as his sister smiled as they did a high five.

"Thanks Jason." She said. Meanwhile in a medium sized van a couple of guys were also watching.

"Contact the boss, tell him things have just gotten a bit interesting." The one in the driver's seat said as the one in the passenger side nodded as picked up the phone and dialed it.

**Next time on New Domino Chronicles: Jason, Leo and Luna meet a new kid who introduces them to the duel board. However the new kid isn't all that he seems as he forces the three into a duel and a secret is revealed. Can the trio defeat this kid with a dark secret. Next time on New Domino Chronicles: Card Games on Skateboards. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay everyone, trying to make up for lost time here. Here is Chapter 6 of New Domino Chronicles and as always, enjoy everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 5Ds! **

**Chapter 6: Card Games on Skateboards**

Jason was in his room just finishing up his homework when his cell phone buzzed. It was a text message from Leo telling him to meet him at Popo Time.

"That's wired, why would Leo want me to meet him at Popo Time? Must be important." He said as he went into his closet and grabbed his skateboard, and his helmet as he went down stairs and walked to the door.

"Mom! I'm going over to Yusei's place!" He called out to his mom.

"Okay sweetie, just be home before sunset!" His mother called back.

"Okay!" Jason agreed as he walked out the door. He put on his helmet and hopped on his skateboard and rolled his way to Popo Time. "Ah! Nothing like skateboarding on a nice afternoon like this." He said as he remembered back to when he first skateboarded. It was one of the things to help keep his psychic powers under control because it kept him focus. After riding for a while he finally made it to Popo Time. "Made it." He said as he walked into the shack. As he walked in, he saw Leo working on something. They two boys looked up and smiled.

"Hey Jase, you made it!" Leo said running up to him, giving him a high five.

"Yeah, but what's going on, why did you text me to come here?" He asked as Leo turned around and showed him.

"Check it out!" Leo said as Jason looked to see a skateboard connected to Leo's duel disk. "Its called a Duel Board, something that a new kid in our class invented, and I want to beat him at his own game." He said as Jason nodded.

"Okay, but what do you need me for?" He asked as Leo scratched the back of his head.

"Well that's the thing, I'm not known for skateboarding, so I was wondering if you can teach me how." Leo said as Jason smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure, I'll teach you." He said as the male twin smiled.

"Really?" He said.

"Yup." Jason said. "In fact," he said as he turned to face the head signer. "Yusei, could you modify my skateboard into one of those Duel Board things?" He said as Yusei nodded.

"Sure, just after I finish building the one for Leo and putting in all the codes for it to work." He said as Jason nodded.

"Okay let me teach you how to skate." Jason said as Leo's lessons begun. All through the afternoon and into the night, the boys worked hard to get everything ready, Jason asked his parents for permission to stay at Yusei's place and luckily they said yes. The next morning Yusei was finished with Leo's board and turning Jason's into a Duel Board.

"Come on Jason, I know an awesome spot where we can finish my training." Leo said as he ran out of the shack. Leo led Jason to an unfinished road and from there is where Leo continued his training. Leo was struggling a bit but soon he got the hang of his Duel Board.

"Alright Leo, looking good." Jason said as he was about to join him but then, the boys saw Luna there with her own Duel Board and gear.

"Luna! How'd you find us?" Leo asked.

"Yusei told me you what you two were up too." Luna answered. "That you're training with Jason to take on Lester."

"Yeah so let me guess, you're here to try to stop us right?" Leo asked.  
"More like trying to stop you training by yourself." She said as the boys looked up at her. "I'd thought I train with you. Sorry we've been distant lately." She said. "Can we make up?" Leo gave Luna a forgiving nod as Jason just crossed his arms and smiled.

"So that's why Leo was trying to get a Duel Board." He said. "Now it all makes sense."

"Jason." Luna said breaking the younger Izinski's thought. "You too, come on!" She said as Jason nodded as they all hopped on their boards and started to train. For the rest of the day the three were having fun enjoying their new duel boards. When they turned on a corner, Jason noticed that Leo was looking up at something.

"Leo what are you looking at?" He asked as he too looked up. He then saw a kid on top of a railing that jumped down and landed in between and sped past them as Leo was losing his balance. "Leo!" Jason shouted as he reached over and grabbed him as Leo regained balance and smiled at Jason.

"Thanks." He said as Jason nodded and looked at the skateboarder who was in front of them.

"Now let's see what he wants." Jason said as they sped off to catch up to him. To their surprise as they began to catch up, The mysterious skateboarder had suddenly took control of Luna's duel board.

"Luna!" Leo cried out as he looked at Jason. "Come on Jason, let's punch it!" He said as Jason nodded as they went as fast as they could until they finally caught up with the two.

"Hey bud, just what are you planning to do with my friend?" Jason asked as the boy next to him chuckled.

"Why I'm about to duel her of course." The boy answered. "And you and that other kid aren't even worth my time." Jason them smirked as the boy just stared at him.

"Well, want to put your deck where your mouth is?" Jason asked. "How about you duel all three of us at once?" He said as the boy flashed a wicked smile.

"Alright then, but I warn you, you're going to regret saying those words." He said as he pulled out a card. "I now activate the field spell, Speed World 2." He said as the field spell card activated and the four were now enveloped in rings.

"Guys what are we going to do?" Luna asked in a worried voice.

"Don't worry, Luna, we've got your back." Leo said comforting his sister as Jason nodded in agreement.

"Yeah besides Luna, you've been training alongside us." Jason said adding on to what Leo just said. Luna smiled as they all then entered the duel track.

"Now let's duel!" They all said.

**Mystery Boy 4000 LP/Leo 4000 LP/Luna 4000 LP/Jason 4000 LP **

"I'll go first and summon Bird of Roses." Luna said as her duel monster appeared.

Bird of Roses (Lv. 4 1800 ATK/1500 DEF)

"I was hoping for more." The boy said. "Like this!" He said as it was his turn.

**Mysterious Boy 0-1 SC/Leo 0-1 SC/Luna 0-1 SC/Jason 0-1 SC**

"I summon out Absurd Steeler in attack mode." He said as his macine monster appeared.

Absurd Steeler (Lv.1 100 ATK/0 DEF)

"And now I activate its special ability." He announced. "Now my monster's attack points are your monsters defense points, while your monster's attack points become zero until the end of my turn." He said.

Bird of Roses (1800-0 ATK)

Absurd Steeler (100-1500 ATK)

"Now Absurd Steeler attack Bird of Roses with Blinding Blue Blast." He said as his monster destroyed Luna's.

**Luna 4000-2500 LP**

The blast felt real as Luna nearly was blown off course.

"Luna!" Leo and Jason cried out until something caught Jason's eye as he saw the spirit of Regulus saved her, and landed her back on the track. Jason took a sigh of relief.

"Oh and did I forget to mention, the damage we receive in this duel is real." The boy said as the two Jason and Leo gasped.

"Woah, for real?" Leo asked in disbelief. Suddenly Luna's crimson dragon mark began to glow as Jason's soul gem began to glow.

"I activate my Brid of Roses special ability." Luna said. "By destroying my monster, you've allowed me to grow a garden of defenses, so come on out tuner monsters Nettles and Spore." She said as her new monsters appeared.

Nettles (Lv.2 1200 ATK/400 DEF)

Spore (Lv.1 400 ATK/800 DEF)

"Whatever, I place three cards face down and end my turn." The skateboarder said. "And my Absurd Steeler's attack points returns to normal."

Absurd Steeler (1500-100 ATK)

"Now you get to see what I'm made of." Jason said as the turn went to him as he drew his card.

**Mysterious Boy 1-2 SC/Leo 1-2 SC/Luna 1-2 SC/Jason 1-2 SC**

He looked at the card that he drew and smiled as he knew what to do.

"I summon the tuner Maiden with Eyes of Blue in attack mode." He said as his maiden appeared on the field, while Leo and Luna smiled knowing what he had planned.

Maiden with Eyes of Blue (Lv. 1 0 ATK/0 DEF)

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." He said as the boy laughed.

"That's it? One tuner monster with zero attack points and two face downs, you must be desperate to protect your friends." The boy said.

"He's not the only one who wants to protect someone." Leo said. "Alright Leo, you wanted a turbo duel and now you have one." He said to himself. "I draw." He said he drew his card.

**Mystery Boy 2-3 SC/Leo 2-3 SC/Luna 2-3 SC/Jason 2-3 SC**

"And now I summon, Morphtronic Datatron."

Morphtronic Datatron (Lv.3 1200 ATK/600 DEF)

"And now I attack." Leo said.

"Not so fast." The mystery boy said. "I now activate Exus Summon to return one monster you target back to my hand and replace it with a weaker monster, and now I summon out Sky Core." He said as his new monster replaced the old one.

Sky Core (Lv. 1 0 ATK/0 DEF)

"Zero attack points?" Leo asked confused.

"Next, I play the trap card, Torrential Tribute, since Sky Core was summoned out, I can destroy all monsters on the field." He said as a giant wave appeared and destroyed everyone's monsters including his own. Jason gasped as he saw his Maiden cry out.

"My maiden!" Jason cried out.

"Why would you destroy all of our monsters and yours?" Luna asked."

"Because now I can do this, when Sky Core is destroyed, I can summon these five monsters: Machine Emperor Skeil ∞, Skeil Top, Skeil Guard, Skeil Attack, and Skeil Carrier." He said as his five Skeil monsters appeared.

Machine Emperor Skeil ∞ (Lv.1 0 ATK/0 DEF)

Skeil Top (Lv.1 600 ATK/0 DEF)

Skeil Attack (Lv.1 1000 ATK/0 DEF)

Skeil Guard (Lv.1 200 ATK/300 DEF)

Skeil Carrier (Lv.1 400 ATK/0 DEF)

"Now my machines combine and form Meklord Emperor Skeil ∞!" He said as his machines combined to form his powerful monster.

Meklord Emperor Skeil ∞ (Lv.1 2200 ATK/0 DEF)

"Even at three on one you're all no match for me." The boy mocked the three. "Now you'll see how my monster will steal the show."

"Not yet kid." Jason said. "I activate my Maiden's special ability, since you used a trap card to target it, I can summon this particular dragon to our side of the field, so come forth Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He said as his dragon appeared.

Blue Eyes White Dragon (Lv.8 3000 ATK/2500 DEF)

"Look Leo, its Blue Eyes!" Luna said as both she and Leo smiled.

"Now that kid is going to get it." Leo said as Jason's dragon let out a mighty roar.

"You've got that right." Jason said. "Because when you mess with a dragon kid, you'll get the teeth." However the boy then laughed as they were all confused.

"So you have a powerful dragon eight hundred points stronger then my Meklord so what? That will all change in time." He said as they all sped off continuing the duel.

**To Be Continued…**

**Next time on New Domino Chronicles: The 3-on-1 duel goes on as Jason prepares to summon out his most powerful dragon. However once he does, the mysterious duelist activates the effect of his Meklord is activated as the duelist's identity is revealed. Can Jason and the twins defeat him in this duel? Next time on New Domino Chronicles: Card Games on Skateboards Part 2. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to New Domino Chronicles. So after a very year long hiatus, let's see if we can get back into the swing of things. As always enjoy everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 5Ds! **

**Chapter 7: Card Games on Skateboards Part II **

The trio looked in shock to see a huge machine monster, even larger then Jason's Blue Eyes that was also on the field. The boy that they were dueling laughed at the sight of them being in shocked.

"So what if it's three on one? You're still not match for my ultimate monster." He said as he turned his head back to face them. "But you don't need to take my word for it, you will see soon enough how he steals the show."

"Don't count on it kid." Jason responded. "Don't forget, that my dragon is eight hundred points stronger than your machine, so on my next turn I will turn it into scrap metal." He said.

"We're with you Jason!" Leo called out as Jason looked to both his sides to see both Leo and Luna smiling an nodding at his comment. "After all we need to look out for each other no matter what."

"Whatever, you three can't keep up in this duel, or on these duel boards." He said as he let out another laugh.

"Boy talk about an ego." Jason said.

"You said it Jase." Leo said. "Now to finish my turn, I'm placing one card face down." He said.

"Alright then." The mysterious skateboarder said. "Now that we all went our first turn, it will be Jason's turn again, since Luna went first, and I went second, Jason came third and Leo came last so it goes back the other way." He explained.

"In that case, I draw!" Jason said as it was his turn.

**Mystery Boy 3-4 SC/Leo 3-4 SC/Luna 3-4 SC/ Jason 3-4 SC**

Jason looked down at his card and smiled.

"Perfect." He said. "I now play the Speed Spell, Gift of the Angles!" He said revealing his Speed Spell. "Now by using two speed counters, I can bring back one level one tuner monster from my graveyard, and I choose the one you sent, my Maiden with Eyes of Blue." He said as his monster reappeared.

**Jason 4-2 SC**

Maiden with Eyes of Blue (Lv.1 0 ATK/0 DEF)

"But there's more, thanks to the other effect of Gift of the Angles, I can draw one card." He said as he drew his card as he looked down and smiled.

"That monster again?" The mystery boy asked.

"That's right, because I'm now turning my level eight Blue Eyes White Dragon with my level one Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" He said as The maiden then disappeared with a one green ring replacing it as it circled his dragon. "Now when there is complete darkness, a silver light will appear!" Jason chanted as his dragon then disappeared in a bright flash. "I synchro summon: Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!" He shouted as his silver dragon appeared.

Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon (Lv. 9 2500 ATK/3000 DEF)

_Finally. _The mysterious skater thought to himself. _One of them has managed to bring out a synchro dragon. _

**_"_****_Don't even think about it." _**A voice boomed inside The mysterious boy's helmet. **_"Wait until the girl summons her dragon, and then trigger the trap." _**The boy then gritted his teeth as he looked on.

"I place end my turn." Jason said.

"Now it's my turn." The mysterious skater said with a villainous grin on his face.

**Mystery Boy 4-5 SC/Leo 4-5 SC/Luna 4-5 SC/Jason 2-3 SC**

I'm activating my face down, Trap Stun!" He said as Leo and Jason gasped. "Now any trap cards you have face down are useless now until the end of this turn." He said as he turned to face them. "Now Meklord Emperor Skeil ∞ attack Leo directly!" He said as his machine fired a blast at Leo.

"No Leo!" Luna cried out. But as the smoke cleared they saw Leo there battered but okay as she and Jason sighed in relief.

**Leo 4000-1800 LP **

"I hope you enjoyed that, because my Meklord Emperor Skeil is just gearing up. And let's just say that your dragon is very lucky Mr. Ramon." He said with a laugh.

"What does he mean by that?" Jason said to himself.

"So now I place one card face down and end my turn.

"It's my turn now!" Luna said with anger in her voice. "And I'm going to make you regret hurting my brother." She said as she drew her card.

**Mysterious Boy 5-6 SC/Leo 5-6 SC/Luna 5-6 SC/Jason 3-4 SC**

"I summon out Sunlight Unicorn!" She said as her unicorn appeared

Sunlight Unicorn (Lv. 4 1800 ATK/1000 DEF)

"Next I activate the special ability of Spore that's in my graveyard." Luna said. "By removing Nettles from my graveyard, I can revive Spore back onto the field." She said as the cotton ball appeared.

Spore (Lv.1 400 ATK/800 DEF)

"And that's not all now I can add on the level of the card I just removed to Spore." She said as her Spore got bigger.

Spore (Lv.1-3)

"Next I tune the level three Spore with my level four Sunlight Unicorn to synchro summon the mighty and majestic Ancient Fairy Dragon." She said as her dragon appeared as both Luna and Jason looked at each other and nodded.

Ancient Fairy Dragon (Lv.7 2100 ATK/3000 DEF)

"Now thanks to Ancient Fairy Dragon, I can summon a level four or below monster, once per turn. And I summon out Fairy Archer in defense mode." She said as her archer appeared.

Fairy Archer (Lv.3 1400 ATK/600)

"And when she draws her bow, you better watch out because she can deal four hundred points of damage for every light monster on the field that I control."

"And she controls two light monsters plus Jason's dragon so that means she deals twelve hundred points." Leo said as he was impressed. As her archer fired a crystal arrow at the boy, as smoke appeared on impact.

**Mysterious Boy 4000-2800 LP**

"Way to go Luna!" Jason cheered on but as the smoke cleared, the boy looked unscratched.

"So wait, we take damage but he doesn't?" Leo asked confused.

"Looks that way." Luna answered.

"Nice try Luna, but that hardly gave me a tickle." The mysterious skater said as he laughed again irritating both Leo and Jason but making Luna worried.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Luna said. Suddenly Jason's soul gem glowed as he looked down.

"My gem." He said as he then looked to his side and saw four familiar looking bikers. "Hey guys look!" He said as Leo and Luna looked over to where he was pointing.

"Its Yusei and the others." Luna cried out.

"Alright, the gang's here to cheer us on." Leo said.

"Too bad that's all they can do." The mysterious boy spoke up as they faced him. "Because now it's my turn." He said as he drew his card.

**Mystery Boy 6-7 SC/Leo 6-7 SC/Luna 6-7 SC/Jason 4-5 SC**

"Now I activate my Meklord Emperor Skeil ∞ special ability!" He said. "Once per turn, my Emperor Skeil can absorb one Synchro monster once per turn." He said as we gasped. "Now who to choose decisions, decisions." He said looking at both dragons that were synchro type monsters. "How about your Ancient Fairy Dragon?" He said pointing at Luna's dragon as laser ropes wrapped around her dragon as it sucked it in to its core. "And also my Meklord gains attack points equal to your synchro monsters." He said as his machine let out a huge hum.

"My dragon!" Luna cried out.

"Let her monster go you creep!" Jason yelled at the boy.

"How about no?" The boy said as he let out another sadistic laugh.

"I don't understand." Leo said as Jason looked at him. "Just who is this guy?" Just as he asked that they looked to see the skateboarder do a flip off the railing that protects turbo duelists from falling off the track and landed in between Jason and Leo. Jason was shocked to see half of the skateboarder's face covered in a half metal mask. "It's Lester." Leo said as Jason was confused by this. "Luna that guy is Lester!" He called out as Luna was shocked by this news.

"You mean from school?" Luna asked.

"That's right." Lester answered. "And I have you all right where I want you. Because thanks to my monster's special ability it now gains attack points equal to your monsters." He said

Meklord Emperor Skeil ∞ (2200-4300 ATK)

"Now that machine is stronger than ever." Leo commented.

"And now I activate the Speed Spell Summon Close!" Lester said. "Now since I have four or more speed counters, you are not allowed to special summon monsters on this turn. "And that means Meklord Emperor can attack directly again." He said as his monster attacked Leo again.

"I activate my trap Twinkle Wall!" Luna said quickly activating her trap. "Thanks to this card, by taking damage half to your monster's attack points, I can cancel your attack." She said as she then took the damage.

"Luna!" Both Leo and Jason shouted. As the cloud of dust from the damage disappeared, Luna reappeared as she found her balance again.

**Luna 2500-350 LP **

"Whew, she's alright." Jason said with relief.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Lester said.

"And now it's my turn again." Jason said

**Lester 7-8 SC/Leo 7-8 SC/Luna 7-8/Jason 5-6 SC**

"And I'm going to activate my dragon's special ability." Jason said. "Now during the standby phase of each of my turns I can special summon one normal monster from my graveyard." He said stunning Lester.

"Your dragon can do that?" He asked as Jason grinned, as a portal beside him appeared.

"Oh yeah, now reappear: Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He said as his dragon appeared.

Blue Eyes White Dragon (Lv.8 3000 ATK/2500 DEF)

"But I won't be using my friend here just yet, because I'm activating the Speed Spell: Burst Stream of Destruction!" Just then his Blue Eyes was ready to fire. "It may cause my Blue Eyes not to attack this turn, but it will destroy your Meklord and everything with it." He said as he looked at Luna. "Sorry Luna." Luna smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry Jase, it's better to see Ancient Fairy Dragon in the graveyard then with that overgrown toaster." Luna said as Jason smiled.

"Alright then, Blue Eyes White Dragon, lock on and fire!" The younger Izinski said as his dragon fired a blue stream at the machine as smoke then appeared on impact.

"YES!" Jason and the twins shouted but as the dust cleared, they were in shock as they saw that the Meklord was still standing.

"But how?" Leo asked as they heard Lester laugh.

"Did you think you could get rid of my monster that easily?" He asked as a hologram of an activated trap card appeared. "I active the trap card, Machine's Gifted Force Field, it may reduce my Meklord's attack points in half, but until the end of this turn, it can't be destroyed by traps, spells, or attacks." He said as the trio behind him gritted their teeth in frustration. "And any attack you have on it, I will only receive half the damage."

Meklord Emperor Skeil ∞ (4300-2150 ATK)

"And I hate the be the bearer of even more bad news but when Machine's Gifted Force Field targets a Meklord I control, it let me chose one spell or trap card from my deck and place it face down onto my field." Lester said choosing a card and placing it face down. Jason was annoyed by this as he growled.

"I may not be able to destroy that overgrown microwave, but I can still take you down piece by piece." Jason said as his eyes glowed.

"Now Azure-Eyes, attack with Silver Lightning Blast!" He said as his dragon attacked the machine. The machine stood tall, but Lester almost lost his balance but quickly regained it.

**Lester 2800-2450 LP**

Meanwhile, Akiza looked on as she saw her brother in his current state and was worried.

_Jason, don't let your emotions overpower you or else you'll lose control of your psychic powers, just like me. _Akiza thought. Everyone else with Akiza, could feel Jason's anger towards the Meklord weilder even Leo and Luna.

"Jason calm down!" Luna cried out as Jason realized what he was doing and calmed down.

"Right." Jason said. "I end my turn."

"Good and with that, Meklord Force Field's effect is now over." Lester said.

Meklord Emperor Skeil ∞ (2150-4300 ATK)

Jason then looked back at Leo and gave him a thumbs up

"Leo you take it from here." He said as Leo nodded.

"Right, it's my turn." Leo said.

**Lester 8-9 SC/Leo 8-9 SC/Luna 8-9 SC/Jason 6-7 SC**

"I summon out, Morphtronic Scopen!" He shouted as his new monster appeared.

Morphtornic Scopen (Lv.3 800 ATK/1400 DEF)

"And, now with Morphtronic Scopen out on the field, I can summon another Morphtronic." Leo explained. "And a level four one at that, so now I summon Morphtonic Boomboxen." He said as his second monster appeared.

Morphtronic Boomboxen (Lv.4 1200 ATK/400 DEF)

"Now I tune my level three Scopen with level four Boomboxen." He said as both Luna and Jason gasped. "Now I synchro summon Power Tool Dragon." He said as his ace appeared.

Power Tool Dragon (Lv. 7 2300 ATK/2500 DEF)

"Another synchro?" Lester asked unimpressed. "It appears you haven't learned your lesson." He said with a wicked smile. "I guess I'll have to show you again." He then let out a laugh.

"Leo!" Luna and Jason cried out.

"Don't worry guys, because I'm activating the spell, Summon Speeder to let me special summon a level four or below monster, and I chose Morphtronic Vacummen in defense mode!" He said as his Vacuumen appeared in a shade of blue.

Morphtronic Vaccummen (Lv.1 0 ATK/ 0 DEF)

"So get ready Lester, because I'm going to clear you out." He said as Jason and Luna realized what he was going to do. Just then his Vacummen got ready to suck in his Meklord."

"I activate, Convert Ghost!" Lester said. "Now when a monster on my field is selected as a target of an effect, I can switch that target to one monster in my graveyard." He said as the sole monster in Lester's graveyard transferred itself to Leo's graveyard. "Please, I saw that move coming the whole time." He mocked. "You're as just as predictable as your sister and your friend there."

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Leo said.

"And now it's my turn, I draw!" Jason said as their speed counters went up.

**Lester 9-10 SC/Leo 9-10 SC/Luna 9-10 SC/Jason 7-8 SC**

"Hold up Jase, I'm activating my face down right now, Power Break!" Leo said activating his face down card. "Now since I have Power Tool Dragon on the field, all cards that are equipped to a monster are now sent back to their owner's decks. Meaning my sister gets her Ancient Fairy Dragon back, and Lester, not only will your monster loose attack points equal to Ancient Fairy Dragon's attack points, but you will get hit with five hundred points of damage." Luna's dragon reemerged from Lester's machine as it went back to her extra deck and Lester was hit with damage.

Meklord Emperor Skeil ∞ (4300-2200 ATK)

"Alright, so that means that Jason could use both of his dragons to finish Lester off." Luna said cheerfully.

"Yeah go for it Jason!" Leo cheered as Jason nodded.

"Right." Jason said, but just as he was about to attack, he felt a pain in his heart. He then looked around to see everything in slow motion. He wasn't the only one feeling this as nearby Akiza who was riding with the others also had the feeling. Just then the sound of a horse rang out as Jason looked back to see a horse covered in metallic armor come up from behind him, with a clocked rider on its back. The rider then came up right next to him, as Jason looked at the him as he looked at him. Suddenly a glowing pair of red eyes came from it as Jason was in shock.

**_"_****_HUMAN!" _**

"AHHHHH!" Both Jason and Akiza cried out as both parties were concerned.

"Hey you alright?" Leo, Luna and Yusie asked to their respected fellow rider. Jason could only gasp as he looked around to see everything back to normal. He was still in a state of shock as he shook his head to snap out of it.

"I…I end my turn." He said earning a surprise gasp from the twins.

"Jason no!" Leo cried out.

"You were supposed to take down Lester." Luna said.

"Don't know what happened back there." Lester said with another wicked grin on his face. "But whatever it was, just turned the duel in my favor." He said as he drew his card.

**Lester 10-11 SC/Leo 10-11 SC/Luna 10-11 SC/Jason 8-9 SC**

"And now I am activating my Meklord Emperor's ability once again, absorbing your Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!" He said as everyone watched in horror as the streams of energy took hold of Jason's dragon and absorbed it into its body. "And you know what happens next…" Lester said. "…my emperor gain's attack points equal to the synchro it just absorbed."

Meklord Emperor Skeil ∞ (2200-4700 ATK)

"And because of me, we are now done for." Jason said in horror as Lester let out an evil laugh as everyone looked on.

**To be continued… **

**Next time on New Domino Chronicles: With Jason's dragon now absorbed by Lester's monster, he begins his onslaught on the trio. And now Jason must dig deep inside himself to reverse his mistake, before Lester takes both him and the twins out. **

**Next time on New Domino Chronicles: Card Games on Skateboards Part III.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, haven't done this for a while but we're back. Hi everyone DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to New Domino Chronicles. So as all ways hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 5Ds! **

**Chapter 8: Card Games on Skateboard Part III**

**Jason 4000 LP/Leo 1800 LP/Lester 1450 LP/Luna 350 LP**

Everyone watched in horror as Jason's synchro dragon was absorbed into Lester's machine as its attack points once again rose. Lester let out a maniacal laugh as he watched the site.

"See, its hopeless, even when you all think you could defeat me, something always happens to trip you up." He said with a smile. "Now to continue on my turn, I now activate the effect of Speed World 2, by using seven Speed Counters I can now draw one card." He said as his speed counters went down.

**Lester 11-4 SC**

"Next I activate my face down Sky A3!" He said revealing his face down trap. "Thanks to this trap, by sending a monster on my field with Skeil A in its name, I can send it to the grave and summon Skeil A3 from my hand." He said as his new summoned monster took the place of his removed Skeil Attack

Skeil Attack 3 (Lv. 3/ 1200 ATK/ 0 DEF)

Meklord Emperor Skeil ∞ (4700- 4900 ATK)

"His monster just powered up." Leo said worriedly as Lester turned around to face them.

"But I'm not done, next by releacing Skeil A3, I can now special summon Skeil A5 from my hand." He said as a new attack part replaced the old one.

Skeil Attack 5 (Lv. 5/ 1400 ATK/0)

Meklord Emperor Skei ∞ (4900-5100 ATK)

"Two power ups in one turn?" Yusei said in shock as Akiza, Jack and Crow watched on helplessly.

"Now thanks to my Skeil Attk 5's special ability, my Meklord can now attack directly!" Lester said with an insane look in his eye. "And I've decided to, get rid of you Jason!" He said as his meklord's cannon aimed at Jason. "Now Meklord Emperor Skeil attack Jason and knock him out of this duel." He said as the cannon fired a hug energy blast directly at Jason causing an explosion right where he was.

"JASON!" Everyone cried out in horror including Akiza as she tried her best to find Jason in the smoke that covered him. Meanwhile back on the duel track, Lester let out a roar of laughter.

"Well so much for him." He said as he heard a beeping noise coming from his duel disk. He looked down and was shocked at what he saw. "That- That's impossible!" He cried out as the twins were confused.

"Hey what's going on with Lester sis?" Leo asked as Luna looked down at her duel disk and gasped.

"Leo look at your duel disk!" Luna called out to her twin sibling as he looked down at his and he was shocked. There was Jason's life points reading at nineteen hundred.

"How's that possible?" He asked.

"This is how." Luna said. "He activated his face downs, the trap card Dragon's Shield, by sending one dragon from his control to the graveyard, the damage that Jason took came out of that dragon's attack points. In other words it was the fifty one hundred attack points from Lester's Meklord minus the three thousand from Blue Eyes." She said as Leo grinned.

"Boy Jason sure has a plan for everything." Leo said.

"Yes but I'm afraid he won't be back for long." Lester said as the two looked up at him.

"What do you mean Lester?" Leo asked.

"You see that timer on our duel disks?" He asked as Leo and Luna looked down to see a timer that was already at a nine minute thirty second mark. "That's a timer for your friend to recover and rejoin the duel. But since he's knocked out thanks to the blast, it looks like he won't be coming back anytime soon." He then let out a laugh irritating Leo and Luna more.

"Don't count on it Lester." Luna said.

"Yeah because Jason's one of the toughest kids we know." He said as the two then looked back to still see a cloud of smoke where Jason got hit. Meanwhile down with the four other signers, they were looking at the same timer that Lester, Leo and Luna were looking at.

"Jason…" Akiza said to herself as a confident look now bore her face. "Hey guys, I'm going to find my brother." She said as Yusei looked back at her and nodded.

"Okay but hurry, he hasn't got much time left." He said as the former witch nodded. Akiza quickly turned around and headed back hoping to find a way onto the duel track. She eventually did as she got onto the track. "Akiza hurry, Jason only has five minutes left." Yusei said as Akiza nodded. She was near the wreckage as she slowed down looking for her brother. She then spotted him face planted down with his clothes tattered and his helmet cracked.

"Jason!" She cried as drove her duel runner close to him. She got off and tried to wake him up. "Jason please get up." She said she heard her brother stir, as he slowly opened his eyes. "Jase!" Akiza cried out with joy.

"A- akiza?" Jason asked as his older sister nodded. Just then there was beep coming from Jason's duel disk as both looked to see the timer only had two minutes left.

"Jason quick, let's get you on my duel runner" She said as Akiza slowly got her brother up and put him on her lap as there were only seconds left. "We need to move for the timer to stop." She said as she moved the duel runner at a steady pace with the timer barely stopping at two seconds. Akiza smiled as she looked down at her brother. "Jason, are you okay?" She asked as Jason slowly nodded.

"Yeah, but with a bit of a headache." He said as the two laughed. "Hey sis, I'm sorry for letting you and the others down." Akiza was shocked when she heard this, but shook her head.

"No, you did great for your first turbo duel." She said as Jason smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." Jason said. "You know sis, for a while I was jealous of you after you got your license. You started to spend a lot more time with Yusei that you had little time for me. So when Leo told me about the duel boards, I just had to give my skateboard an upgrade so we can feel the rush and adrenalin together." He said as Akiza didn't know that he was jealous of her. "But now that I got the feel of it, I can't wait to keep doing it." Akiza smiled hearing this from her brother.

"Me too Jase." She said as just then the face of Yusei appeared on Akiza's screen.

"Akiza, is Jason alright?" He asked as Akiza nodded. "Good because I have some bad news, Lester just knocked out both Leo and Luna." He said as the two Izinski's were shocked.

"What!" They both said.

"Yeah, he used that machine and took both of them out, but luckily their okay, the crimson dragon appeared and helped them both." He said as Jason and Akiza looked down at their gem and arm seeing them glow.

"Well that's a relief." Jason said as Yusei nodded.

"Jason, since you're back on your feet, the duel is still on, you have to defeat that kid and get your dragon back." The head signer said as Jason nodded.

"It won't be a problem Yusei trust me, I have a plan." He said as the transmission ended.

"So little brother, are you ready?" Akiza asked as Jason nodded.

"Yeah, so let's get that kid." Jason said as Akiza nodded as she revved up her duel runner as they went off to catch up with Lester. Meanwhile on the other end Lester was still on his duel runner as he grinned.

"Well that was a successful mission, at least I have the gem keepers dragon." Lester said.

"Don't count on it!" A voice called out as Lester looked back in shocked at what he saw. There was Jason sitting on his sister's lap with his duel disk in hand.

"That's impossible, I thought you were down for good." He said as Jason grinned.

"Well you thought wrong Lester, so are we going to finish the duel or what?" He said as Lester grinned.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you, just remember I still have your dragon and my Meklord can attack you directly." He said. "And since I'm feeling generous I will end my turn right here." He said as Jason grinned.

"Now it's my turn I draw!" Jason said as the duel resumed.

**Lester 6-7 SC/ Jason 9-11 SC**

"And first I play this, the speed spell Call of the Dragon, allowing me to special a dragon from anywhere on the field." He said as Lester was shocked.

"Any dragon?" He asked as he looked up at his Meklord.

"That's right, even ones that are equipped." Jason answered as he raised his arm. "Now Azure Eyes return to my side." He said as soundwaves came out of the hologram spell card towards Lester's Meklord as Azure Eyes was released from its grasp. "And since my dragon has returned to my side of the field, your monster loses twenty five hundred attack points." Jason said as Lester's Meklord monster's attack points dropped.

Meklord Emperor Skei ∞ (5100-2600 ATK)

"That won't help, your dragon is still one hundred points weaker." Lester said as Jason grinned.

"Don't count it Lester." Jason replied, repeating his words from earlier. "I activate these two face downs, first is Dragon Booster. When my dragon is weaker than your monster, it gains attack points equal to half of your monster's." He explained, as his dragon roared and its attack points increased.

Azure Eyes Silver Dragon (2500-3800 ATK)

"So your dragon gained thirteen hundred attack points, big deal." Lester boasted. "You still won't have enough to defeat me."

"Oh really?" Jason asked as Lester looked back at him. "I activate my last card, Dragon's Descent, allowing me to directly attack you." He said with his eyes narrowed. "Sound familiar?" Just then a blue aura glowed around Jason's body as Akiza was worried for him

"Jason?" She asked trying to get her brother's attention but to no avail.

"It's your turn to suffer, just like you made my friends suffer." He said. "Now Azure Eyes attack Lester directly with Silver Lightning Blast!" He said as his dragon flew above Lesters Meklord and then dived down with lightning coming out of his mouth as he fired it down on the opposing skateboarder.

"NOOOO!" Lester cried out as there was an explosion.

**Lester 1450-0 LP **

Akiza slowed her bike down as she smiled.

"Alright you did it little brother." She said but Jason wasn't smiling, when the smoke cleared, Lester was on the ground but not harmed. Jason growled as he got off his sister's lap, detached the holders that held his feet in place and walked over taking off his pads and helmet along the way to a down Lester. Lester who was on the floor rubbed his head as Jason shadowed over him. He looked up to see a very furious Jason.

"Now wait a minute Jason, please don't!" He said as Jason grabbed him by his jacket and held him up.

"Jason wait!" A voice cried out as Jason then looked back to see Leo and Luna riding with Yusei and Crow respectfully. Jason began to calm down as he once again faced Lester.

"Don't ever come near me, my friends or my sister, got it?" He asked as Lester nodded as Jason put him down as he quickly skated away. The expression on Jason's face had lessened as he turned around to show a more friendly face much to relief of the signers. "Leo, Luna, are you two alright?" Jason asked as the twins nodded.

"Well now that that's out of the way." Yusie said looking down at Luna, "Tell me where you met that boy." He said as the twins nodded. Later after riding for a while, the seven arrived at a large field, much to the astonishment of the twins.

"Sorry, but there's nothing here." Crow said as the twins were still shocked.

"No way, I saw it with my own two eyes." Leo said. "There was this mansion, it was huge. Right Luna?" He asked looking at his sister as she nodded.

"Yeah, Lester said this was his home." Luna said.

"Do you guys have anyone else who might've known him?" Jason asked as the twins thought of it for a minute.

"Yeah, let's go ask Bob." Leo said as they raced off to Bob's home where they asked him.

"Lester huh?" Bob asked. "Sorry but I don't know him." Leo tried to asked him again if he remembered him, but Bob said he hadn't met him before.

"What is going on?" Leo asked.

"Worst case scenario, that mansion was all a mirage and Lester erased the memories of the people he came in contact with, or maybe he was also impersonating your friend, whatever it is it can't be good." Jason said.

"I agree." Akiza said agreeing with her brother. "What about you Yusei?" The former witch asked the head signer as he nodded.

"Well than why don't we go looking for who caused all this?" Jack asked furiously.

"Because Jack," Yusei began explaining "in order to defeat this new threat, we're going to need a whole new method of dueling, which involves Accel Synchro." He said. Meanwhile back at Sector Security HQ, Lester walked into the meeting room with his fellow co-directors looking at him.

"Had a little trouble there with the keeper I see?" Primo said with a grin on his face.

"Oh shut up Primo!" Lester said yelling back at him.

"Enough!" Jakob's voice rose putting a hand up as the two calmed down. "Now's not the time for arguing amongst ourselves. We have other issues to focus on." He said as he looked down at a sphere showing a news story. "And I have a suspicion, we can go on with our operations unchecked." He said as he chuckled.

**Next time on New Domino Chronicles, it's Jason's birthday! However no one seems to be around for him to hang out with on his special day. Just where is everybody? Next time on New Domino Chronicles: Happy Birthday Jason! **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to New Domino Chronicles, so as always hope you all enjoy everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 5D's! **

**Chapter 9: Happy Birthday Jason! **

Morning had come over New Domino City, and in the Izinski residents Jason had awoken with a smile on his face, realizing what today was.

"Today's the day." He said as he got up and got dressed. He then walked over to Akiza's room and knocked on her door. "Hey Akiza, are you there?" He asked but no one answered as he was confused. "Akiza?" He called out again as there was still no answer. Cautiously Jason slowly opened the door to Akiza's room as there was no one there. "Where is she?" Jason said as a thought popped into his mind. "Maybe she's down stairs with mom." He said as he walked down stairs to find his mom in the kitchen. "Morning mom." He said as his mom looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning son, happy birthday." She said as she hugged her son.

"Thanks mom." Jason said with a smile. "Hey have you seen Akiza this morning?" He asked as his mom nodded.

"Yeah, she left early to see Yusei this morning." She said as Jason sighed.

"That's just like her." He said with a grin on his face. He then went to a closet where he pulled out his Duel Board, and his safety gear and put it on. "Alright then, I'm heading over to Poppo Time to see her." He said as he exited the door. Little did Jason realize his mother let out a sigh of relief as she walked over to the door that led to the garage.

"Okay dear, he's gone." She said as Akiza came out of the garage with a cart and a cake on it.

"That was a close one." Akiza said. "By the way, thanks for covering for me mom." She said as her mother nodded. Akiza then pulled out her cellphone as her mom was confused.

"What are you doing honey?" Her mom asked.

"Calling Yusei and the guys, telling them that Jason is heading his way." The former black rose answered. "I want this party to be a surprise for Jason." She said as her mom realized what her daughter was up to. Meanwhile Jason had just arrived in Poppo Time as he entered the house Yusei, Jack and Crow to residence in, as well as Bruno a new friend that they were taking care of.

"Yusei, are you here?" He called out but there room was dark all of their duel runners were gone as Jason put his hands on his hips. "That's odd, everyone's gone." He then looked outside to the clock tower and smiled. "Maybe Zora knows." He said as he walked over to the clock tower door and knocked on it as the cranky woman opened it.

"Who is it?" She asked as she then saw Jason as her expression soften. "Oh it's you Jason." She said.

"Hello Ma'am, is Yusei and the others around?" He asked as Zora shook her head.

"I'm afraid not dear, they left about an hour ago." She said as Jason frowned.

"Okay thanks." He said as he was about to leave.

"Oh but before you go." She said as she quickly walked back into her house and came back out handing him an envelope. "Happy Birthday Jason, I often heard you say it a couple of times when you came here for a visit." She said as Jason smiled.

"Thank you Ma'am." He said as Zora nodded as she walked back into the house. "So, they're not at home." He said as he then saw the café where Jack usually hung out at. "Maybe Stephanie knows where they are." He said as he walked over to the café and asked Stephanie but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Jason, but I don't know where Jack went to." She said with a sigh.

"What? You mean Jack isn't here!" A voice cried out as the two looked to see Carly coming from nowhere startling the two.

"Yeah, and I'm worried, today's my birthday, and I'm looking for my sister." Jason said as Carly put a hand on the young soul keeper's shoulder.

"Don't worry Jase, I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Carly said until she snapped her fingers. "I know, maybe she's at the twins place." She said as Jason smiled.

"Maybe." He said.

"Want me to take you there?" Carly asked as Jason nodded.

"That would be nice Carly, thanks." He said as the reporter nodded as the two got into Carly's car as they drove over to the Tops, Jason using a pass Leo and Luna gave him to enter the area. However when they got to the twins place, Jason knocked on their door there was no answer. Jason was getting frustrated as he then pounded the door, putting his head on it as Carly put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jason." Carly said. "Want a ride home?" She asked as Jason looked at her and nodded. The ride back to the Izinski's was a quite one, Jason was looking outside the window of Carly's car. Carly felt bad for her friend when she remembered something. "Hey Jase, why don't you reach behind the seat?" She said as Jason looked up at her and then reached to the back of his seat where he felt something thin as he pulled it out revealing to be a picture of him and Alissa days after the signer wars. "Happy Birthday Jase." Carly said as he gave a quick glance at Jason as he smiled at her.

"Thanks Carly." Jason said as they finally arrived at Jason's house.

"Well here we are." Carly said as they two exited the car, but as they entered the house.

"SURPRISE!" Voices shouted out as Jason was surprised to see the entire Team 5Ds there including Mina and Trudge from Sector Security, their new friend Bruno, his girlfriend Alyssa and his

"Guys…." Jason said in surprise as his sister walked over to him.

"Happy birthday, little brother, where you surprised?" Akiza asked him as Jason smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for the surprise sis." Jason said as Akiza nodded.

"I'm sorry for everyone being away from you, but we had to make sure you wouldn't find out." Akiza said.

"That's okay, I know you meant well." Jason said with a grin on his face. "Okay everyone, let's get this party started!" He said as everyone cheered. The party went on without a hitch as there was, music, a few small duels and then it was time for presents.

"This ones from Crow and me, Jase." Yusei said as he handed him a small box with wrappings on it. He opened it as a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey isn't this that new booster box that came out?" Jason asked as Crow and Yusei nodded.

"Thanks you two." Jason said.

"Here Jason, this one's from me." Jack said handing him a medium sized rectangular shape. Jason was confused as he opened it to reveal a DVD with a cover of Jack on it. "It's my own personal documentary." He said with pride as Jason gave a slight chuckle.

"Uh, thanks Jack." He said.

"This ones from us Jason." Luna said handing him a large oval shape item wrapped up.

"Yeah, with a little help from Yusei." Leo said as Jason raised his eyebrow wondering what it was. He then opened up the oval package to reveal it to be a new skateboard, with a wire attached to it.

"Is that a duel board?" Jason asked as the twins nodded.

"Yeah, we asked Yusei to build one for you so that you don't have to use your old one." Leo said.

"Wow, thanks guys." Jason said as the twins nodded.

"And this one's from me and Mina Jason." Trudge said. "It's a gift certificate to the local duel monsters card shop."

"Thanks Trudge, Mina." He said as the two officers nodded.

"And this one's from me and Alyssa." Akiza said as Jason opened up a box to see a black t-shirt with a silver line drawing of his ace monster.

"I made the design and Akiza ordered it." Alyssa explained as Jason grinned.

"Thanks girls." He said giving a hug to his sister and a peck on Alyssa's cheek causing her to blush then giggle.

"And Jason." His father spoke up as everyone looked at him. "This one's from us." He said as he pressed a remote as the TV screen came on as Jason was surprised as he saw his adopted family and his friends from West Coast on the screen.

"Happy Birthday Jason!" They all shouted.

"I hope you are having a good one mijo." His adopted father said.

"We miss you and we hope you can come by and visit us." His mother said as Jason felt tears coming into his eyes.

"Hey bud, hope you're having a great birthday." Kevin said as he had his arm around Ashley.

"And don't forget to say hi to Mikey for us." The blonde said as Jason smiled as the screen turned off.

"Thanks mom and dad." Jason said as his parents nodded.

"Your friend wasn't able to make it today, but he sends his best wishes as well." His mother said as Jason nodded.

"Well, thanks everyone, for this awesome party." Jason said as everyone nodded.

"Well, here's to my awesome little brother." Akiza said rising a glass and rubbing the hair on Jason's head.

"Cheers!" Everyone said as Jason agreed this was the best party he ever had.

**Coming Soon on New Domino Chronicles: Psychic duelist in New Domino City go missing, and a lost brother has been found which sends the Izinski siblings back to Jason's home town. But when they return, Jason's dark past will be revealed that is somehow connected to the missing duelist, as well as an old enemy. Coming Soon: Psychic Moon Saga. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, Disneyanimefan94 here and welcome to the first part of the Psychic Moon Saga, so as always hope you enjoy and let's get started. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 5D's **

**Chapter 10: The Journey Home **

Jason and Alyssa had arrived at a fortress hiding in the shadows so that they wouldn't be discovered. Jason picked up a walkie talkie from his belt.

"Okay Mina, we're in position." Jason spoke into the radio.

"Okay Jason, once inside, give us the signal then we'll come in." Mina said from the other side of the radio as Jason nodded. Jason and Alyssa looked up to see an open window as they looked at each other and nodded.

"Ladies first." Jason said with a bow as his girlfriend giggled. Giving her a boost Alyssa climbed into the window.

"Now you." Alyssa whispered as reaching down to pull up the young Izinski into the window.

"Alright we're in." Jason said as they were now inside the fortress. The two had to avoid guards who were wearing very familiar uniforms that the couple recognized.

"The uniforms these guards are wearing," Alyssa said with worry in her voice as she turned to face Jason. "You still don't think…." She said,

"No, he already met his demise during the signer wars remember?" Jason said as Alyssa nodded.

"I just hope you're right." She said as Jason looked down the hall way.

"I think we should split up, you go find out where the others are, and I'll find my way to the control room." He said as Alyssa nodded. The two splitting up going there spate ways, Jason walked through an empty corridor and trying his best to avoid any guards along the way. Just then he came to a moonlit ballroom as he looked up to see a full moon.

"Lovely isn't it?" A male voice said as Jason looked around. "The moon, it certainly is lovely here as it is back there." The voice said Jason looked up to see a theater box to see a silhouette of a man in the shadows.

"You, what have you done to my sister?" Jason asked angrily, as he balled his hands into fists.

"Your sister, don't you mean my apprentice?" The voice asked as footsteps were heard. Jason turned around to see his sister in a priestess outfit on and her eyes dull.

"Akiza…" Jason said in surprise as the man chuckled.

"And like before, she's mine, as she was meant to." He said as Jason was confused.

"Like before?" Jason asked as he then realized who it was. "Are you?" He asked.

"If you wish to find out, you must defeat your sister first." He said as Jason heard the sound of a duel disk activating as he turned around to see Akiza activating her disk. "If you don't, she will get hurt." He said as Jason heard someone struggling.

"Get your hands off me you punks!" A familiar voice said as Jason turned to another entry way to see Alyssa being dragged in by two guards.

"Alyssa!" Jason said as he ran over to her only for a fire ball coming down in front of him. Jason looked in the direction where the fire ball came from which was where the shadow figure was.

"If you want her to be free, you must duel your sister!" He shouted.

"Guess I have no choice." Jason said as he activated his duel disk as both his and his sister's life points were at four thousand. _How did I get into this?_

**A Few Days Earlier**

"Breaking News! Another psychic duelist is missing in a string of recent cases relating psychic duelists from the former Arcadia Movement. As you all recall in papers released by Sector Security, the Arcadia Movement was a place of refuge for Psychic Duelist led by their leader Sayer, only for it to be revealed as a place to build an army of Psychic Duelist to overtake the world. While there is a belief that these former members are secretly gone missing to start up a new movement, Sector Security denies these rumors as they have investigated that these duelist were taken by force. In the meantime a law is being voted on to register all psychic duelist to put them on curfew until these kidnapping cases cease." The TV said as it was turned off by Akiza. She, her brother, and Alyssa were all watching it in the living room.

"This is getting bad." Alyssa said in a worried voice.

"I know, and we both know some of those people that they show every night." Akiza agreed.

"Let's just hope that they find whoever was responsible for this." Jason said as the girls nodded.

"Jason, Akiza, there's some one here for you!" Jason and Akiza's mother called out to them. The two looked at each other confused as they got up and exited the room, Alyssa following them. When they got to their mother who was standing at the front door, they were surprised to see a very familiar fashion model.

"Misty!" They said as they ran up to her.

"It's very good to see you my friends." Misty said as Akiza smiled.

"It's very good to see you too." Akiza said.

"So what brings you here to our home?" Jason asked.

"We're here to talk about something." A familiar voice rang out as Misty stepped out of the way to reveal a woman with blue hair.

"Mina?" The three psychics asked confused to see Mina there with Misty. Soon everyone was gathered back in the living room as Jason and Akiza's mom brought out snacks for everyone.

"Thank you Mrs. Izinski." Misty said thanking their mother.

"Oh not a problem, it's not every day you play host to a fashion model." She said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Alright now, on to business." Mina said as everyone looked at her.

"So what's this all about Mina?" Akiza asked.

"Does this have to do with the missing psychic duelists?" Alyssa asked as Mina shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, this has to do with a case we've been following for a long time." She said. "As you know after the fall of Sayer and the Arcadia Movement, Sector Security has been looking into files where the missing psychics he kept were. But as you also know, that area keeps moving. We've kept in touch with others from around the world, when one day we found something." She said pulling out a file with a newspaper article title inside. **CLAIMED MISSING PERSON FOUND IN DESERT **The article read. "The claimed person that they had matched the same description as one Mr. Toby Tredwell." She said as everyone gasped.

"Misty's brother!" Jason said as Mina nodded.

"So where did they find him?" Alyssa asked.

"Well that's the thing." Misty said as everyone looked at the fashion model. "They found him just outside of Jason's hometown." Everyone gasped as Jason couldn't believe it.

"My hometown?" He asked as Misty nodded.

"I'm planning on going there tomorrow, and I was wondering if you all would like to come." Misty offered. "I heard there's some sort of festival going on over there." She said as Jason nodded.

"Yeah, the Spring Carnival, the city throws it every year during the first month of spring." Jason said as he remembered his time at the carnival. "I heard Michael, his cousin and team are back there getting ready for the carnival."

"Well I want to go!" Alyssa said. "I always wanted to see Jason's home town, plus it would be nice to get away from all of this missing people drama." Akiza nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and with no word from Yusei and the others, I think it's for the best." The former black rose said as Mina looked up at her.

"Still no word yet?" Mina asked as Akiza shook her head.

"No, and I haven't been able to get through to Crow, Jack or Bruno." She said.

"Well first let's go ask mom." Jason said as Akiza nodded as they walked into the kitchen and told their mother the whole plan.

"You want to go West Coast City to help Misty reunite with her brother and go to the festival?" Her mother asked as the siblings nodded. "Well I'll ask your father about this, but I'm sure he'll approve anyway." She said.

"And why's that mom?" Jason asked.

"Your adopted parents called us yesterday telling us, about the carnival, and we said yes." She said as she looked to her daughter. "As for you, I'll have to ask your father to see if you can go." She asked as Akiza smiled.

"Thanks mom." She said hugging her mother. As they went back to tell the others in the living room.

"So my mom said yes that I could go." Jason told the others.

"And my mom could ask my dad if I can go too." Akiza said as Misty nodded.

"I just got off the phone with my aunt, and she said that it's okay if I could go with you." Alyssa said. "And maybe, if they found Toby, maybe I'll finally get reunited with my own parents." She said with a tear coming down her face as she wiped it away, as Jason comforted her.

"Well we take off tomorrow morning on my private jet." Misty said as everyone looked at her. "Just ask for my name, and they'll take you all directly to it." Everyone else nodded as Jason looked at Mina.

"Hey Mina, could you and Trudge keep an eye on the twins while we're away?" He asked as the female officer nodded.

"Of course." She said as Jason smiled. The next day, Sebastian was driving Jason, Alyssa and Akiza, with her father's permission to go, to the airport, as they went up to the terminal after checking in their bags and telling them that they were with Misty. The airport staff then took them out to the private jet where Misty was waiting for them.

"So are you three ready?" She asked as everyone nodded. "Well then hop aboard and let's get going." She said as everyone nodded as they soon got inside the jet and settled themselves in as they fasten their seatbelts as the jet began to take off.

"Wow, Jase, we're heading back to your hometown." Alyssa said excitingly.

"Yeah," Jason said looking out the window to see the small world below them. "Home…" He said thinking about everyone. Meanwhile in a prison just outside of West Coast, two guards were standing in the entrance when a black car drove up. The door opened as a man walked out as the guards walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir, are you here to see someone?" One of the guards asked as the man had a wicked smile on his face. He then pulled out two cards as he threw them at the guards fell to the ground. The man then walked into the prison where the alarms suddenly went off. Guards tried to stop the man but he walked past them with ease as he stopped in front of a special holding cell where he saw a young teen with a black jacket on, the hood covering his face.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up old man." The teen said as the man outside broke the glass that was in front of him as the teen walked out moving his neck in a circular formation. "Finally it's so good to be free." The teen said as he looked up at the man.

"Round up your gang son, we've got work to do." The man said as the teen flashed a wicked grin on his face.

"Yes, father." The young man said as he went off to release his group.

**Next time on New Domino Chronicles: A reunion with a lost brother and a celebration at the carnival is interrupted by a group of people from Jason's dark past who capture Akiza! The group offers exchange, as they must return Toby or Akiza is gone forever. In the meantime, Jason gives the backstory on the group and his connection with them. And someone from Akiza's past returns. Next time on New Domino Chronicles: Shadows from the Past. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to New Domino Chronicles and the Psychic Moon Saga, so let's get started and as always enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 5D's **

**Chapter 11: Shades of an Old Foe**

It was the late afternoon, when Misty's private jet had landed at West Coast City Airport where a huge crowd was waiting for Jason. The young duelist didn't expect this much of a coming home welcoming by the community he represented.

"Wow Jase, I can't believe that all these people are here to see you." Alyssa said as Jason was still in awe.

"Yeah, me too." Jason said as he, Akiza, Alyssa and Misty all got off the jet. There was a huge roar of applause when Jason first got off followed by the others. Cameras were flashing in the groups face, as news reporters were everywhere trying to get an interview.

"Dang, talk about being a local celebrity." Akiza said playfully nudging her younger brother.

"Yeah, I'm not sure who their here for, me or Misty." He said as Misty blushed.

"Well let's just get to the limo, from there we'll go to your house." She said as they all nodded. They soon arrived at Misty's limo and after taking a few abandoned roads that Jason told them to take in order to get any attention off their backs, they finally made it to his house where he was surprised by his friends and family.

"Welcome Home Jason!" They all shouted as there was a big smile on Jason's face as he soon spotted his adopted parents.

"Mama! Papa!" Jason shouted as he ran over to hug them.

"Welcome back mijo." Jason's father said as Jason nodded.

"Thanks papa." He said as they broke the hug as they looked up to see Akiza.

"And welcome back to West Coast City, Miss Akiza." Jason's father said as Akiza nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Ramon." Akiza said as Jason's mother saw Alyssa.

"And you must be Alyssa, Jason told us so much about you." She said as Alyssa blushed.  
"Wow, thank you." She said as Jason's adopted mother ruffled her adopted son's hair. "You better not lose this one mijo." She teased as both Jason and Alyssa faces both got red with embarrassment. She then turned to face Misty and gasped. "Aren't you that famous model everyone talks about?" Jason's mother asked as Misty nodded.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Misty said as Jason's adopted parents smiled and nodded back.

"The pleasure is all ours." Jason's adopted mother said.

"Well come on everyone, let's go out to the back and celebrate Jason's return." Jason's adopted father said as everyone cheered as they all went to the gate to go to the backyard. All the while Jason stayed behind as Akiza took notice.

"You coming little brother?" Akiza asked as Jason nodded.

"I'll be along, I just want to put my stuff in my room." Jason said as Akiza nodded as Jason entered his small house. His room was right down the hall as he entered it. Jason was in awe as he thought his adopted parents kept everything just as he left it. Jason then put down his bag and looked at the shelf that held all of his accomplishments including the US Duel Monsters Championship Cup along with a customized title belt his friends ordered for him. He looked at all of the newspaper clippings that he and his friends collected that covered his Duel Monsters carrier until he stopped at one. Jason touched the clipping as he looked at the date, then looked on his calendar he had and sighed. "Can't believe it's been five years." He said.

"Jason?" Ashley's voice spoke as Jason turned around to see his three friends looking into his room. "They're all waiting out there for you." She said as Jason nodded as he then exited the room. The next day, Jason, Akiza, Alyssa and Misty were waiting at town hall as they were awaiting the reunion between Misty and his brother Toby. Just then the four saw a car as Misty held her breath as the car stopped in front of them. The driver came out first as he went around to open the door to see a boy with brown hair walk out as Misty then walked over to him, got down at eye level to see it was him. Once Toby hugged Misty, the three psychics knew that it was truly her brother.

"Sister, I missed you." Toby said with tears coming down his face.

"Oh my brother I missed you too." Misty said as the two hugged for a little bit more as they soon broke the embrace as Toby then saw Akiza.

"Akiza…" Toby said as he took a few steps back.

"Toby, listen, I'm sorry for what had happened to you." Akiza said. "I shouldn't have ignored you like that and let Sayer take you. But he's gone now and I'm a whole new girl." She said as Toby looked up at his sister as Misty nodded and Toby nodded and looked back at the red haired duelist.

"Well, apology accepted." He said as he then saw Alyssa.

"Aren't you the one girl who was also near Sayer?" He asked as Alyssa nodded.

"Yes, but just like Akiza here I too broke away from him, in fact all of Arcadia is gone now." She said as Toby smiled as he then looked up at Jason.

"I've heard of you, you're Jason Ramon." Toby said as Jason nodded.

"And I'm also Akiza's brother." Jason said as Toby was astonished.

"Wow I didn't even no she had a brother." Toby said as Akiza giggled.

"Yeah I didn't even know either until he showed up." The former black rose said giving her brother a playful nudge on the shoulder as they laughed as Misty spoke up.

"Well guys, I like to keep this reunion going, but we got to meet with the authorities so Toby could tell them what he knows." She said as they entered the Town Hall building as Jason then turned to Alyssa with a sad look on her face.

"Hey are you okay?" Jason asked as Alyssa looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering after all this time, I wonder if he knew my real parents." Alyssa said as Jason put an arm around his girlfriend and brought her closer to him.

"I'm sure he did." Jason said as the two hugged. Day soon turned to night as the festival was underway in West Coast. Most of the lights in the city were turned off in order to see the night sky including a nearly full bright moon. Jason and the others were enjoying all the festivities that the festival provided.

"Jason! Guys!" The group heard as they saw Toby and Misty in a disguise so people wouldn't notice her.

"Hey Toby, welcome to the party." Jason said as they shook hands.

"Thank you." Toby said as their older sisters smiled at their little brothers.

"Hey were about to get some food, would you two like to join us?" Jason asked as Misty and Toby nodded.

"We'd be honored to." Misty said. Soon they went to one of the many food stands spread throughout the street where the festival was as they sat down at a booth were they enjoyed their meal.

"Mmm. That's the best food that I've had!" Toby exclaimed. "When I was locked up, all they ever fed me was stereotypical gruel, like they do on those shows." He said as he stuffed his face all the while the others didn't mind since he was in a prison organized by the Arcadia Movement.

"So Toby, what did they do to you?" Akiza said as Toby stopped eating as he put down his fork.

"I guess I would be asked that sooner or later." Toby said with a sigh. "Well not long after I failed all of Sayer's tests to see if I could join Arcadia, they put me in a dark car along with others and shipped us all off to someplace unknown, in fact they would move us from different prisons as well." He said as everyone was quiet listening in on his story. "They would put us all in dark holding cells, the guards would often push us around and they would force us to duel and they were all psychic duelists." He said as everyone gasped. "Even I was forced to duel and even though I had psychic powers, they weren't strong enough to protect myself from the guards powers." He said as he looked down. "Then one day, I was put in this cell with this couple who looked a bit older than me and they had a plan." He said continuing the story. "They were going to plan an uprising with all the other prisoners and we were all going to escape. The plan was to spread word to everyone as they would all pretend to fight amongst themselves in their cells. It was put into motion as all the guards had unlocked all the doors just like the couple had planned and everyone busted out of their cells now turning their attention to the guards. Some were able to break into a room where they held extra decks and duel disks for some of us to use against the guards while others got hold of anything they could to fight them off. Since I was the youngest, the couple had sworn to get me out of their first. The three of us were able to get to the exit only before we were blocked by a powerful psychic duelist who we assumed was the warden of the prison, one of Sayer's main guys. The couple had offered to fight him off in order for me to get away. When they found an opening in their duel I was able to get out and found myself in the desert, and the rest is history." He said as everyone was quiet until Alyssa spoke up.

"This couple you spoke of, did they ever mention having a daughter." Alyssa said looking at Toby as he looked back down on the table.

"I don't know, all I know is that they were the oldest and that they had to get out to see someone special to them." Toby answered.

"That's probably my parents." Alyssa said. "Sayer took me away from my real parents, and I've been looking for them ever since I found out about the truth." Everyone was quite as just then something caught Jason's attention as he then got up and turned around catching everyone by surprise.

"Jason, are you alright?" Akiza asked as Jason sighed as he sat back down.

"Yeah I'm fine, I thought I saw something, but it was nothing." He said as everyone looked at each other confused at Jason's sudden action.

"Okay everyone, it's time for our one night duel!" An announcement came over the speakers.

"One night duel?" Toby asked as Jason nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, they do these duels every night during the festival, and the winner gets a prize." He said as Toby grinned.

"Cool." He said as he stood up as a confident grin was on his face. "Jason, as brother of a fashion model, I challenge the brother of the Black Rose to a duel!" He said as everyone was surprised especially Jason, as he grinned.

"Okay, but do you have a deck?" Jason asked as a frown was worn on Toby's face.

"Well no, it was confiscated when Sayer's men took me away, and I never got a chance to get it back during the escape." He said as he then turned to his sister. "Hey sis, can I borrow your deck to use in the duel?" He asked as Misty wore a frown on her face.

"But Toby, you don't know how my deck works." She said as her brother waved it off.

"That's okay, I can learn these thing on the fly." He said.

"Well okay." Misty said as she pulled out her deck and handed it to her brother.

"Thanks sis." Toby said as he looked at Jason. "Come on Jason." He said as Jason nodded got up from his seat as the two went to go sign up from the duel. Akiza looked to see Misty was looking worried for her brother.

"Don't worry Misty, I'm sure your brother will be fine." She said as Misty nodded.

"I know, it his first time since he fell into Sayer's hands." Misty said as she saw her brother and Akiza's at a booth signing up for the duel. A few minutes later, Jason and Toby were on a duel field surrounded by a bunch of spectators.

"Alright everyone, here are your two duelists for this evening." The announcer said. "In the red coroner Toby Tredwell, and in the green corner US champ, Jason Ramon!" There was a huge cheer coming from the crowds especially from Akiza, Alyssa and a disguised Misty.

"You ready for this Toby?" Jason called out to the brown haired boy.

"Whenever you are Jase!" Toby responded. But just before the two could say duel, a roar of motors along with hoots and hollering were heard as every turned to see a bunch of lights heading their way. There was immediate panic in the streets as a group of people on motorcycles got closer and closer. Akiza and Misty soon got in front of their brothers while Alyssa stood in between them. The bikers had just then entered the area chasing down people some running into nearby buildings to stay away from the chaos, others trying to outrun the bikers the best they could. Soon the bikers were in a tight circle formation rounding up anyone they could find in front of them as they all stopped. Just then a bike had entered the circle the guy stopped his bike in front of them as he got off as he was wearing nothing but black, along with a pair of goggles he wore around his neck. He was just a few feet away from the group as he then removed his helmet revealing a young male adult with jet black long hair, green eyes with a scar over his right eye as everyone gasped as well as Jason who knew personally who it was.

"Hello West Coast City!" The young man said as everyone was silent. "Did you all miss me? I sure missed all of you? You know being locked inside a glass container for the past few years had got me thinking and I could only think of one person." He said as he turned to face Akiza and Misty as Jason walked out of their protectiveness.

"Drago." Jason said as his hand was clinched into a fist.

"Well, if it isn't my little brother, the Silver Drake?" He said as Jason scoffed.

"Please, you were never my brother, not after you showed me your true nature." Jason said as Drago let out a big laugh.

"Oh Drake, you were always the funny guy in our small band." He said as he turned to face his gang. "Am I right?" He said as a chorus of laughs came from the bikers.

"What is it that you want 'brother'?" Jason said his teeth gritting as he was getting annoyed by Drago's performance.

"What do I want?" Drago asked. "What I want more than anything…" He said as he extended his arms out towards Jason with the most sadistic grin on his face. "is for you to rejoin our group little brother." He said as both arms fell to his sides as his grin turned into a frown. "But there is another thing that I came into town for." He then turned towards the quiet crowd. "Does anybody know about a Toby?" The crowd was silent as Misty stepped backwards to protect her brother. "No? Boy with brown hair?" Suddenly Toby stepped out and stood beside Jason as Drago turned and grinned.

"Ah, there you are kid." Drago said as he put out his hand. "Now be a good boy, and come back with us to the facility." At that moment Misty took off her disguise much to the crowds surprise standing in front of her brother.

"Toby is not going anywhere!" She proclaimed. "I just got him back, I won't lose him again." Drago then turned around as he put a hand to his chin.

"Hmm, my client said something like this would happen, what to do." Drago said to himself as a wicked grin. "Oh yes, now I remember." Then with a snap of his finger something came out of Drago's gang as it grabbed hold of Akiza as it glowed red and shocked her.

"Akiza!" Jason shouted as Drago then gave a nod as the chain began to pull the red haired duelist.

"Jason, get this thing off me!" Akiza shouted as her hairclip then fell out of her hair as Drago then grabbed hold of her.

"Let go of my sister you creep!" Jason shouted at Drago.

"Oh I will." Drago said. "Once you hand me Toby." He said as he let go of Akiza only to have her get shocked again as she was soon knocked out. "That's my deal, return Toby to us in the desert tomorrow night, and I'll give you back your precious sister." He said as he picked up Akiza and took her to his bike. "Remember tomorrow night." He said as he put on his helmet as the rest of his gang got back on their bikes and with the roar of their engines they drove off into the night with Jason following them.

"Drago! You give me back my sister!" He said as he was beginning to lose breath as they were soon out of sight. Jason fell to his knees as he punched his fist to the ground in frustration, as tears came out of his eyes. "Akiza…" He said as he then felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked up to see Ashley along with Michael and Kevin.

"Jason…" Ashley said as she helped her friend back up as they all entered a group hug.

"Don't worry man, we'll get your sister back." Kevin said. Meanwhile back in town square, everyone was recovering from the invading bikers as Alyssa then saw what looked like a pin as she picked it up and gasped.

"Misty, Toby, come here!" Alyssa called out as the siblings came over to her.

"What is it Alyssa?" Misty asked as Alyssa turned around to face them.

"Look at this." Alyssa said showing them the pin as Misty and Toby gasped.

"It can't be…" Misty said in disbelief.

"There's just no way…" Toby said in the same disbelief as his sister.

"We need to tell Jason about this." Alyssa said as she pulled out her cell phone. "And inform Mina and Trudge and the rest of Sector Security back in New Domino City." She said as she dialed a number. "They all may want to hear about this."

**Next Time on New Domino Chronicles: As Jason tries to cope with the events of the night prier, he finally opens up about his shadowed past with the mysterious Drago. At the same time, Akiza wakes up in a fortress and finds herself in the clutches of an old enemy she's all too familiar with. Next Time on New Domino Chronicles: Tale of the Silver Drake. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to New Domino Chronicles. So here we go with the next chapter and as always enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 5D's! **

**Chapter 12: Tale of the Silver Drake **

Akiza was slowly opening her eyes as she soon found herself tied up in a very dark room.

"Where am I?" Akiza asked.

"You are home." A familiar voice to Akiza spoke as her eyes widen.

"That voice, it can't be…" She said as she saw someone shadow over her as she looked up and gasped. "You!? But that's impossible!" She said as the mystery person chuckled.

"Oh it's very possible, and as I said…" He said as he pulled out a card as Akiza gasped. "You are home." Soon a radiating glow came from the card as Akiza's eyes became dull.

"Yes Divine Savior, I'm glad to be home." She said as the mystery person gave a wicked grin.

"That's exactly what I wanted to here."

Meanwhile, back at the Ramon residence, Alyssa was finishing a conversation on her cell phone with Mina.

"Okay Mina, we'll wait here for you." She said as she hung up her phone. She then walked into the living room where everyone was except for Jason. "Mina said that she and the special force of Sector Security are on their way here as well as several other authorities in the area." She said as everyone nodded.

"That's good." Ashley said as Alyssa looked around the room.

"Still no Jason?" Alyssa asked as everyone frowned.

"No." Kevin said. "He's still must have mixed feelings about what happened last night. First that Drago guy comes back again, and then he takes his sister."

"Just who is that Drago guy, and what does he want with me?" Toby asked as Alyssa nodded.

"Yeah, it's strange enough that he wants you but more strange that he knows Jason." Alyssa said as the room was silent.

"It isn't strange." A voice belonging to Jason said as everyone looking at him in the hallway entrance.

"Jason…" Alyssa said worried about her boyfriend.

"Drago and I unfortunately go way back for five years." Jason said as it was shocking to Alyssa, and the Tredwell siblings. "It all happened after I first noticed my psychic powers." He began. "I can't explain what happened, all I know was that whenever I dueled, I gave real damage to anyone I dueled especially my friends." He said as he looked at Ashley, Michael and Kevin. "So, one night, I decided to run away from home. That was when I met Drago and his gang who were also a group of runaways. And I first I thought he was my friend, because he said he had the same power as me." He said causing everyone to gasp.

"You mean, he was a psychic duelist?" Misty asked as Jason nodded.

"He started to train me to control my psychic powers only unlike Kevin's grandfather, he taught me to control my powers through aggression and anger. And with that training, I gained the title called the Silver Drake." He said as everyone remained quiet. "Then one night, I found out about Drag and his gang's true nature, they were going to attack the West Coast City Festival." He said as he along with his friends remained quiet.

"So what did you do?" Toby asked as Jason looked at him.

"When we arrived, and saw what they were doing, scaring and chasing people, and then cornering my adopted parents, I immediately switch sides. And let me tell you, Drago was not the least bit happy, so we had a duel each other. He backed me into a corner using his ace synchro monster, but I powered back when I used Azure Eyes and powered through against his monster. He was knocked out the moment the blast from my dragon hit him, and immediately, his gang surrendered as the police took them away to Juvie Hall. Last I heard, he was put into a special cell, so he couldn't break out using his powers." Jason said. "And what I like to know, is how he and his gang broke out." He said as Alyssa spoke up.

"Jason, I have something here that could reveal how." She said as she handed him the pin she picked up the previous night. Jason gasped as he looked at the pin.

"That's impossible." Jason said as his girlfriend nodded.

"I thought that too, which is why I called Mina and Sector Security to come here." Alyssa said. "And if it is them, then they're capture is very important to not just to this city and New Domino, but the rest of the world." She said as everyone looked at each other as the room once again was quiet. The next day, Mina and a group of Sector Security officers along with other local authorities had arrived in the city, Mina meeting up at Jason's house with the others.

"Okay so here's what we know so far." Mina said. "There is an abandoned fortress where locals say has stirred up a lot of activity in the past few months, I believe that's where this Drago guy and Akiza are." She said as she pulled out a map pointing to where the fortress was. "I will send a squad out to investigate to confirm it's them." She said pulling the map back as Jason shook his head.

"It's too risky." He said as everyone looked at him. "Knowing Drago's tactics he'll be sure to know you're coming." Mina then raised an eyebrow at the dragon soul keeper.

"So what do you suggest?" Mina asked as Jason looked at her.

"I'll go instead." He said as everyone gasped.

"Sorry Jase, but that's not an option." Mina said shaking her head.

"But it's the only one we have." Jason said. "Look my sister is in that place, and I know the area around the fortress more than anyone else." He said as Mina stared at him as there was silence between them as Mina let out a sigh.

"Are all you psychic duelists this reckless?" She asked as Jason grinned.

"Just the good ones." Jason responded.

"I'll go with you." Alyssa said as Jason looked at her.

"Not this time, if it is them I don't want you to get into trouble like last time." Jason said as Alyssa grinned.

"Sorry Jase, but where ever you go, I go too." She said looking proud as Jason let out a sigh.

"Okay, we go tonight." He said as everyone nodded. Later that night, Mina had given both Jason and Alyssa special suits to blend in with the darkness of the night.

"Okay so here are the blue prints to the fortress." Mina said pointing out on the blue prints. "There still should be a signal light in this tower. That will be our signal, when you reach the light and turn it on, we will come in and get Drago and his gang." Both Alyssa and Jason nodded knowing what to do. "Alright then, good luck." She said as the two boarded a car, where it dropped them off near a small town that came before the fortress. Jason and Alyssa looked at the fortress on a hill as Jason looked at his girlfriend.

"Are you ready?" He asked as Alyssa nodded.

"Yeah." She said as Jason looked back up.

"Alright, let's go." He said as they made their way to the fortress.

**Next time on New Domino Chronicles: Jason finds himself surrounded by Drago, his gang, Akiza and an old enemy who forces him and his sister to duel as the two are somehow connected to a legend about the original claw signer and crimson dragon soul holder. Next time on New Domino Chronicles: Moonlight Duel. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back New Domino Chronicles. So here go with the next chapter and as always, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 5Ds!**

**Chapter 13: Moonlight Duel**

Jason stood in the room surrounded by Drago, his gang who were holding Alyssa, and his sister in a hypnotize state. He looked up at the man who was in control in all this as he realized who it was.

"I should've known." Jason said. "I didn't want to believe it, but it's true, Sayer." He said as Sayer stood out of the shadows with a villainous grin on his face.

"Well it didn't take you long to figure things out Mr. Ramon." Sayer said with a chuckle.

"I don't understand, my sister said you were eaten by an Earthbound." Jason said.

"Well, I have you signers to thank." Sayer said. "When you defeated the leader of the Dark Signers everything went back to normal, that included me since I was more enveloped by the monster." He said. "Of course upon my return, I find out that my precious Arcadia Movement was disbanded so I went into hiding, meeting up with my other loyal associates." He began explaining. "Of course, a handful of associates and a bunch of weak psychic duelists weren't enough to restore my precious army so I found help. First I sought help through the three new directors, who gave me information on where all my former members were." He said as Jason gasped.

"So you were the one responsible for all the missing psychic duelist." Jason said as Sayer once again grinned.

"Yes, I was." Sayer responded as he snapped his fingers as more lights were turned on . "I was going Akiza and my daughter next, but when I heard about Toby breaking out of the facility, I came to California and recruited my son and his gang." He said as Jason gasped and looked at Drago.

"You're Sayer's son!?" He asked as a wicked grin was on Drago.

"Surprised 'little brother'?" He asked as Jason scoffed.

"Not really." Jason muttered as Drago looked at Alyssa.

"And that makes me your older brother, pretty girl." He said as Alyssa turned the other way.

"And you just hand delivered to yourself and Alyssa." He said looking down at Jason's girlfriend. "Fear not my daughter, you will become mine once again." He said.

"Ha, as if I want you as my father, I know my real parents are here I felt it!" Alyssa yelled out as Sayer ignored her.

"Wait your parents are here?" Jason asked as Alyssa nodded.

"Anyway," Sayer said interrupting Alyssa's explanation as Jason looked at him.

"So Sayer, what did you mean about handing us over to you?" Jason asked.

"Because son, you and your sister play an important role in my plans to rebuild the Arcadia Movement." Sayer answered as Jason raised an eyebrow.

"And why do you need both of us?" Jason asked.

"Because the both of you carry parts of the Crimson Dragon within you." Sayer replied as Jason smirked.

"If you want the power of the Crimson Dragon, it'll never work." Jason said as Sayer laughed.

"Oh you naive boy, I'm not after the power of the dragon, I'm after something else that involves both you. Your sister is the foot of the crimson dragon, and you are the crimson soul holder, the same that belonged to the original holders that locked away a evil spiritual force long ago." He said as Jason was confused.

"Evil spiritual force?" Jason asked.

"Yes, long ago during the time of the original signers, a spiritual force laid siege to the land. The ones who stood in its way were the original soul holder along with his sister the original foot signer." Sayer explained. "But before it was locked away, it performed a ritual that would revive it in five thousand years by the light of the full moon, and the energy of the ones who sealed it away." He said.

"So you're planning on unleashing this force back on the world using, my sister, myself and the full moon?" Jason asked.

"No, I'm planning to harness its energy and use it on my fellow Neo Arcadia Movement members to become an unstoppable force of powerful psychic duelist." He said.

"That's not going to happen!" Jason said as Sayer chuckled.

"Oh I'm afraid you have no choice." Sayer said as he then nodded as Jason heard a cry as he turned to see Alyssa getting her armed pulled. "So…" Sayer said as Jason had no other choice.

"What do you want me to do?" Jason asked as a grin was on Sayer's face.

"In order to awaken the spiritual force, is to use the energy of those who sealed it away. In other words you two will duel in the full moon." He said as a dazed Akiza stepped forward.

"Are you ready my brother?" Akiza asked as Jason sighed.

"Not saying I have much of a choice." Jason said as he stepped into the light of the full moon as did his sister.

"Let's Duel!"

**Jason 4000 LP/Akiza 4000 LP **

"I go first, I draw!" Akiza said as she drew her card. "And I play Rose Witch in attack mode!"

**Rose Witch LV. 4 1600 ATK **

A humanoid plant monster appeared on the field as Jason braced himself.

"Looks like Sayer gave Akiza some new cards to play with." He said to himself.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." She said as Jason was next.

"It's my turn, I draw." Jason said. "And I now summon Alexandrite Dragon!" He said as his dragon appeared.

**Alexandrite Dragon LV.4 2000 ATK **

"And now attack Akiza's Rose Witch!" He said as his dragon fired a blast at Akiza's monster.

"Not so fast, I play the trap card, Wall of Thorns." Akiza said revealing her trap card. "Now since you attacked my rose monster your dragon is destroyed." Just then a wall of thorns appeared in front of Akiza's witch as it deflected the blast back at Jason's dragon was destroyed.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Jason declared, ending his turn.

"Now it's my turn, I draw!" Akiza said as she looked down at her card and then looked back up at Jason.

"And now, I sacrifice my Rose Witch, and by doing this, it counts as two monsters instead of one." Akiza said as her witch split into two monsters as they were both gone. "And now I special summon this, appear now Queen Angel of Roses!" She said as a feminine monster appeared with wings like Black Rose Dragon's carrying a spear.

**Queen Angel of Roses Lv. 7 2400 ATK **

"Now prepare yourself brother, to be judged!" Akiza said pointing at her brother as Jason stood there prepared for anything his possessed sister threw at him. Meanwhile up in the balcony, Sayer was looking at an energy reader as he smiled.

"Perfect, the psychic energy radiating off these two is perfect. With the machine I installed below to absorb it along with the moonlight, the power I crave will soon be mine. Then no one in the world will be able to stop the power of my Neo Arcadia Movement!" He said with a laugh.

**To be continued… **

**Next Time on New Domino Chronicles: The duel between Akiza and Jason continues, as Akiza has unleashed the wrath of her new rose cards on her brother, can Jason withstand it? Next time on New Domino Chronicles: Moonlight Duel Part II. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
